Uke por la fuerza del amor
by Laura Paty
Summary: Su más grande anhelo es convertirse en Morinaga Tetsuhiro con tal de conquistar a la chica de sus sueños.
1. Como amigos solamente

**Esta historia está dedicada a la pequeña Lucero Becerra (Luce jun), la cual es una chica súper linda que espero alegrar un poco por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades amiga!**

Uke por la fuerza… del amor

Lucero una chica bastante joven que ingresó recién a la universidad en la carrera de ingeniería en sistemas, sin tener un novio todavía, pues nunca le interesó realmente, a razón de que su gran pasión resultó ser una adicción poco sana a las historias japonesas conocidas como yaoi. Pero no sólo eso, incursionó en todos los ámbitos del mismo género, tal cual películas de temática gay y finalmente se quedó en las novelas homoeróticas.

Su primer día de escuela, entrando al salón recién descubrió que la mayoría de la clase eran chicos, pensando: «Sin duda un paraíso fujoshi».

No obstante, gran fue su desánimo al notar la amabilidad extrema entre aquellos tipos que no dejaban de admirar su belleza, con labios delgados delineados, cabello rizado rebelde de color castaño claro, y con unas lindas gafas de intelectual que le daban un aire tierno; sin olvidar su atlético cuerpo que no desentonaba para nada con su lindo rostro.

Sentada en su pupitre miró directo a su celular inteligente, para leer la infinidad de actualizaciones de fanfics sobre su pareja favorita de yaoi, los hermosos personajes de «Koi suru boukun» de Hinako Takanaga. De modo que leyendo en espera de que el profesor ingresara, un tipo que procuró ganarles a todos sus compañeros que miraron a aquella chica, se propuso parecer seductor, pero sin evidentemente tener algún tipo de pericia. Se aproximó a ella:

— Hola, mi nombre es Raúl, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? — Expresó el chico de mirada seria, bastante alto, cabello lacio un poco largo hasta la barbilla, cuerpo robusto de brazos grandes y aparentando total seguridad en sus palabras.

Sin dirigirle la mirada Lucero respondió:

— Como gustes, no tengo idea si alguien está en ese lugar.

El tipo intentó nuevamente, de modo que le fuera posible escuchar el nombre de aquella chica sin esperar por la lista de asistencia:

— ¿Y qué lees?

— Cosas que no creo que te gusten.

— Haz la prueba, soy de mente abierta.

— Muy bien… ¿has escuchado sobre el género yaoi del anime y manga japonés?

— No y eso que soy fanático de muchas series shonen.

— ¿A si? Bueno pues el yaoi es un género donde muestran romances y relaciones homosexuales, o sea chico con chico.

El rostro extrañado de Raúl, se avergonzó al instante en que lucero le mostró una imagen de dos chicos besándose. Entonces ella finalizó su oración:

— Supuse que pondrías una cara así, no te preocupes, no me ofendo si te cambias de lugar. Mi novio siempre será Morinaga Tetsuhiro, es el hombre perfecto. — Expresó lucero con un gran suspiro.

Raúl sintió algo raro, pues esa mujer extraña pero hermosa parecía bastante linda e inteligente, sin embargo su gusto por el yaoi no arruinaría que pudiera conquistarla, razón para responder:

— Bueno cada uno tiene gustos distintos.

Lucero sin escuchar su respuesta comenzó a reír alocadamente. Hasta decir en voz alta:

— ¡No lo creo! ¡Finalmente le dijo que lo ama!

Todo a razón de que no escuchó una sola palabra de Raúl, entonces se resignó suspirando y esperando al profesor.

Luego de su gran fiasco, Raúl decidió olvidarse de Lucero, comenzó a frecuentar a un grupo de chicos con los que se volvió un buen amigo, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar sin querer a aquella chica; la cual bastante aplicada lo sorprendió cada día más con sus habilidades en todos los campos de la ingeniería, con excepción de una materia de humanidades que se le dificultó, pues la pusieron a leer historia de la computación que en realidad le aburrió desde el primer párrafo. La actitud de ella en las últimas semanas durante las clases, resultó un total fiasco, en esa medida notó de inmediato que tendría una única oportunidad de congraciarse con ella.

— Lucero tengo un resumen del texto, ¿te interesa verlo?

La preocupada Lucero que por ponerse a leer otras cosas, no terminó aquella encomienda, sonrió amable y respondió:

— Si, gracias. Me salvaste.

La simple sonrisa consiguió un enorme sonrojo que no pudo ocultar Raúl, de cierta forma lo supo desde la primera vez al mirar aquellos ojos, esa chica lo flechó al instante, por lo que esa sonrisa encantadora lo trastornó de inmediato. No pudo ni volver a mirar aquellos ojos a razón de su turbación, por más que había procurado evadir ese gusto tan afanoso por aquella chica extraña, esa simple sonrisa trastornó su mundo nuevamente, recordándole el sin fin de hormonas que recorrieron su cuerpo como encantando sus sentidos.

La chica de cabello rizado, durante esas primeras semanas en la facultad, se centró en estudiar, tal cual la finalidad de asistir a la universidad, mucho más en una carrera que esperó cursar desde que estaba en el bachillerato. Ahora esforzarte en todas las cosas le resultó imperioso, cosa que no le implicó demasiado esfuerzo exceptuando por aquella materia de humanidades, que para nada le interesó.

El día anterior, cuando intentó leer ese aburrido texto lo vio tan tedioso que prefirió mirar la actualización de su fanfic favorito. Leyó cerca de sesenta páginas en las que se emocionó, lloró e incluso se atacó de la risa con las ocurrencias de la autora.

Finalmente volvió la mirada a las copias que le fueron proporcionadas por la profesora y recordó que tenía tiempo atrás que no había escrito la continuación de su propio fanfic: «Ya no necesito tus alas», de esa forma nuevamente su mente voló a aquella continuación, hasta quedarse dormida.

Afortunadamente para Lucero, aquel insistente chico del que notó su mirada penetrante día con día, que en ocasiones cuando llegaron a cruzarse, el joven volteó su rostro. Todo eso la hizo pensar un poco en ello, aunque simplemente le fue preferible ignorar al muchacho acosador. No obstante, ella nunca fue arrogante, ni mucho menos presumida, por lo cual supuso que simplemente imaginó que las miradas no le pertenecían y se dieron a razón de simples casualidades. Aunque tenerlo siempre a poca distancia, en la banca de al lado todas las clases, no le permitió creer que su intuición tenía alguna falla. A pesar de las suposiciones, tener un chico acosador le resultó útil cuando le prestó el resumen del texto a discutir en la clase que comenzaría en los próximos minutos. Con su gran habilidad lectora las páginas se fueron como agua y una vez terminó:

— Gracias, de verdad me salvaste, esta profesora le encanta preguntar la opinión y seguro que me molestaría porque me trae entre ojos desde que cuestioné la utilidad de su materia.

— De nada Lucerito, es un placer serte de utilidad.

Imprudentemente Raúl nuevamente continuó su movimiento para intentar conquistarla forzosamente:

— ¿Te gustaría salir al cine?

De lo más natural lucero respondió:

— Disculpa no estoy interesada, te dije que mi novio es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, no hay nadie como él o mejor, así que mejor busca a otra chica, o chico si te place.

El silencio de volvió realmente incómodo, Raúl suspiró con resignación sin poder responder ante un comentario tan grosero. Ese tal Morinaga no podía ser un chico especial, ni mucho menos mejor que él, si tan sólo era una tonta caricatura para chicas, puesto que el primer día de conocerla al escuchar el término yaoi investigó en el buscador de internet lo que significaba, cosa que le horrorizó un poco al inicio. A pesar de eso, en realidad no le importó demasiado saber que la mujer de sus sueños miraba yaoi, a causa de sus propios gustos por la pornografía y hentai. Sin embargo, el problema es ese tal Morinaga, si quería intentar algo con la chica, debería conocer a su gran enemigo, por lo que esa misma noche en la soledad de su habitación buscó en internet:

«Morinaga Tetsuhiro»

Lo primero que miró fue la ficha completa de aquél personaje que apareció como principal en el manga de koi suru boukun, razón para buscarlos inmediatamente. Debería superar su desagrado por las escenas de amor y sexo entre hombres, si quería avanzar un poco. Respiró profundo y comenzó a leer tomo por tomo mirando sufrir al pobre tipo Morinaga. Se saltó varias partes donde aquél chico sodomizó al otro, sin poder evitar mirar algunas páginas sintiendo un poco de horror, aunque le pareció un poco justo, que luego de tantos golpes recibidos, el tipo de cabello largo, le diera esa pequeña recompensa.

La historia se tornó profunda, los sentimientos de desprecio que el tal Morinaga recibió de parte de tantas personas, lo hicieron sentir triste. El factor de identificación con los personajes de ficción de Hinako Takanaga se dio de una manera tajante en el joven Raúl, a razón de que su madre murió durante el parto de su hermano menor cuando él apenas tenía cinco años. Lo más terrible del asunto, era que el padre de su hermano menor no era el mismo que el suyo, ya que su madre jamás reveló esa información. Por esa razón, el señor con tal de no dejar desamparado a Raúl, lo conservó criándolo al lado de su hermano, no obstante haciendo marcadas diferencias durante toda su vida, siempre presionándolo y arremetiendo contra su autoestima. El rechazo tan tajante por ser diferente, aunque en un sentido distinto, lo hizo continuar con aquella explícita historia. Las horas transcurrieron hasta que al terminar en el último episodio publicado, ideó finalmente un plan infalible.

Al siguiente día, al levantarse por la mañana se arregló de una forma peculiar, tomó la vieja bata de laboratorio del bachillerato, la cual le ajustó perfecto pues en aquél entonces fue un par de tallas más grande. Peinó su lacio cabello dejando unos cuantos mechones al frente, con una playera de color naranja y unos jeans. De esa forma no podía ser más obvio que si se pintara los cabellos de azul.

Caminando en la escuela no hubo ningún problema, en realidad quien podría decir que estaba disfrazado de un personaje de una serie para mujeres, menos con la bata guardada en la mochila, sin embargo antes de entrar al salón se la colocó y saludó a su grupo de amigos a la distancia y se sentó al lado de Lucero que como todas las veces, sonreía maliciosamente mirando su teléfono. Entonces decidió actuar diciendo en voz un poco baja y lo más melosa que pudo:

— Sempai… Lucero sempai.

Lucero centrada en su lectura sintió latir su corazón emocionado, pues las palabras que siempre imaginaba habían sonado extrañamente reales, por lo que de sus labios salió como un suspiro:

— Morinaga…

Raúl se emocionó un breve instante hasta ella giró su rostro horrorizándose de ver el disfraz, le molestó sobre manera que el chico usara un truco tan bajo, con tal de tener una cita por lo que decidió ignorarlo respondiendo con naturalidad y actitud seria para intentar desanimarlo:

— Hola Raúl, muy buenos días.

— Buenos días Lucerito sempai.

La chica retornó a su cuaderno en el que dibujaba una ilustración para su nuevo episodio, pero él a cada momento intentó acercamientos más directos imitando al personaje, además de decirle incansablemente «sempai» en las subsecuentes clases. No resistió un minuto más de tal acoso, enfureció, sin embargo no quiso hacer una escena delante de todos en el salón, por lo que dijo conteniendo su molestia:

— ¿Podemos hablar afuera un segundo?

Salieron del aula y entonces ella habló:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te vistes como él e intentas imitarlo para burlarte de mí? Disculpa, ya sé que Morinaga es un personaje de un manga, no tienes qué hacer mofa de las cosas que me gustan sólo porque te dije que es mi novio.

Antes de dejarlo hablar se dio la vuelta intentando volver al salón, sin embargo él la tomó de la muñeca y respondió antes de que ella diera un jalón para liberarse:

— No me burlo de él, en realidad admiro su persistencia, quiero ser como él.

En ese momento ella zafó su muñeca e ingresó nuevamente al aula pensando en las palabras de Raúl. El resto del día dejó de molestarla e incluso no le dijo más «sempai».

Al inicio, Lucero lo consideró algo loco por disfrazarse de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, intentando ignorarlo todos los días pero Raúl, incluso comenzó a llevar la bata blanca todos los días, además compró luces para cabello azules y se las puso causando sensaciones extrañas en ella, de verdad su actitud principesca y sumisa, comenzó a mermar su cordura. Nunca imaginó que se volviera realidad el ver a un chico que a sus ojos comenzó a ser atractivo, más con los vivos azulados de su cabello.

Para el pobre Raúl las cosas no marcharon bien, vestirse como Morinaga acarreó algunos problemas en el trayecto a la escuela, algunas chicas le sonrieron y unas se tomaron fotos a su lado. Asimismo algunos chicos le guiñaron el ojo cosa que lo incomodó excesivamente, supuso que no todos los fanáticos de ese manga podían ser mujeres. Pero el momento más malo de todos, fue aquél día que puso los destellos azules en su cabello, puesto que al llegar a casa su padrastro lo miro gritándole:

— ¡Qué clase de mariconadas traes en la cabeza! Pensé que serías un hombre, no un rarito de mierda.

— Pero señor, no es por eso, es para conquistar una chica.

— ¿Te atreves a responderme? A ninguna chica le gustan con esos moditos que agarraste últimamente, además ayer pasé por tu recámara y vi varias impresiones de dibujos en tu escritorio. Justamente trae una bata como tú, lo más desagradable es que en varias de ellas está besándose con otro tipo.

— Le juro que no soy gay.

Lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el fregadero de la cocina en donde le arrojó un cubo con agua fría sobre la cabeza empapando todo su cuerpo. Reclamando:

— Ahora quiero que te laves la cabeza aquí, hasta quitarte los brillos. No quiero que tu hermano te vea así, que tal si le contagias lo marica.

Sin reclamar nada tomó el jabón de trastes y lo vertió complaciendo a su padrastro. Luego caminó a su recámara con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos y golpeó su cama para calmar su ira sin ser escuchado, recordó tantos maltratos de los que había sido víctima desde muy chico, con ese señor como su tutor legal. Con la única persona que siempre se sintió querido fue con su pequeño hermano que solía defenderlo de los abusos, poniéndose incluso contra su padre.

Unos minutos después, cuando su ira disminuyó un poco, secó su cabello y se cambió inmediatamente la ropa. Al siguiente día amaneció con la garganta cerrada, los bronquios y el interior de su nariz un poco inflamados, con bastante fluido nasal, por lo cual denotó un poco de gripa, sin embargo se duchó poniéndose nuevamente su atuendo al estilo Morinaga, sin la bata ni los brillos azules. Sintió un malestar general, con algo de fiebre y lo peor fue el escurrimiento que lo hizo limpiarse la nariz muchas veces antes de salir de casa, mas abrigado de lo normal ya que el día estaba bastante frío y nublado.

En el salón se sentó junto a Lucero sin saludarla pues el malestar lo hizo arrepentirse de llegar en esa condición, topó su cabeza contra la banca y agradeció el frío material contra su frente. Una vez hubo comenzado la clase, Lucero de inmediato notó al chico con sus ojos cansados y su mirada enferma, sintió bastante pena por él, pues al concluir la clase no se levantó de su asiento. Todos salieron del lugar y ella lo intentó, puesto que tomó su mochila y dio algunos pasos a la entrada para luego dar la vuelta inmediatamente.

— Deberías ir a casa, te ves bastante enfermo.

— No me quiero mover, me siento mal. — Expresó Raúl sin levantar la cara.

Ella suspiró escandalosamente, pensando en animarlo un poco:

— Tú eres fuerte Morinaga, levántate ahora y ve a casa.

— Tengo que decírtelo Lucero, quiero ser apreciado por tus ojos, en realidad no sé si soy un amigo tuyo, pero sabes algo… — Sus ojos enfermos se levantaron para mirarla con una profunda intensidad y así continuó: — Me lastima…me duele que me rechaces así, quizá no soy Morinaga pero tú me gustas y yo soy real. Además haría cosas que otros chicos no hacen con tal de gustarte un poco. ¿Sabes que hice? Leí el manga y me gustó esa historia, aunque tiene demasiadas escenas explícitas que me brinqué, pero creo que es una historia de amor. No sé, pensé que si me vestía así, podrías fijarte un poco en mí, aunque las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.

El rostro de asombro en Lucero se mezcló con la fascinación, quizá ese chico no era Morinaga, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo pensar que esos sentimientos tan libres para expresarse sin esperar realmente nada, son tan lindos como aquella historia, más teniéndolo tan frágil, tan enfermo, por lo que respondió:

— Raúl, no te prometo nada, ni seremos novios, sólo vamos a conocernos en mis términos. Tú seguirás vistiendo como Morinaga, aprenderás a ser como él; de igual manera quiero ver la bata blanca y los destellos azules en tu cabello. También me vas a llamar sempai y tomarnos las manos por la escuela, pero obedecerás mis instrucciones y no pedirás más de mí, más que lo que yo esté dispuesta a dar.

Unos ojos de cachorro extraviado aparecieron en el rostro de Raúl que se levantó al instante de su silla conmocionado.

— ¿Entonces tú y yo?

— No, sólo vamos a ser amigos, te ayudaré a ser como Morinaga y tú me ayudarás a escribir mi fanfic.

Resignado suspiró, sin embargo una tibia manos se posó en su frente recriminando:

— No debiste venir a la escuela, tienes bastante fiebre. Aunque ese detalle me recordó a la vez que Morinaga le declara sus sentimientos a Souichi, por eso decidí aceptarte como mi discípulo. Entonces ahora vuelve a casa.

Raúl se sonrojó al instante, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente atraído por esa mujer que lo quería volver como un personaje de sus historias. Lo mejor de todo es que ella no era el gran tirano Tatsumi Souichi que con una simple mirada hace temblar a todo el que se topaba en su camino.

— No puedo, me siento terriblemente.

— Entonces vamos a servicios médicos, ellos deben poder darte una pastilla para la fiebre.

Lucero tomó sus manos y lo jaló caminando juntos lentamente pues el malestar lo hizo moverse con la voluntad de su naciente enamoramiento.

En la enfermería, le dieron una pequeña píldora para bajar su fiebre, recomendando reposo, además de su regreso inmediato a casa. Sin embargo salió del consultorio y Lucero caminó a su lado. Se sentaron en la soledad de un salón mientras la pastilla hacía efecto, entonces Raúl para romper el hielo preguntó:

— ¿En dónde se declara Morinaga? Eso nunca lo leí y eso que vi todos los episodios.

— Lo que no sabes es que esos personajes son secundarios en otra historia que escribió la misma autora, una que se llama «Challengers».

Mientras hablaron, ella comenzó a dibujarlo, lo pinto como mirando directamente a los ojos a Morinaga. En el cuaderno lo puso enfermo, pero le agradó tener un chico para inspirarse.

— ¿Para qué son los dibujos?

— Son para mí, además lo subo al fandom junto con el fanfic que escribo.

— ¿De qué es tu fanfic?

Lucero explicó a detalle los pormenores de su fanfic, en donde Morinaga siendo mucho más pequeño y al cuidado de Souichi, descubre un amor puro y casto que buscará una respuesta muy pronto.

La fiebre descendió y de esa manera ambos asistieron a clases pero en la última hora la fiebre volvió a subir, por lo que Lucero no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo hasta su casa, ya que lo miró demasiado enfermo que quizás podría desmayarse, debido a su andar lento y cada vez que se sentó en alguna banca, prácticamente se quedó dormido.

Tomaron el metro hasta la estación más cercana a la casa de Raúl, justo en la entrada ella cuestionó:

— Mañana tenemos clase a las nueve y te esperaré a las ocho treinta en la estación de tren.

— Sí. ¿Podrías entrar conmigo a casa y tomar mí mano? — Expresó suplicante Raúl.

— ¿Cuál es la finalidad de eso?

— Mi padrastro cree que soy gay, descubrió unas imágenes que imprimí para imitar a Morinaga y ahora no me deja en paz, de hecho me prohibió ponerme la pintura de cabello y la bata.

— Bueno, sólo porque esto sirve para que sigas intentado ser como Morinaga.

Ingresaron a la casa y desde la sala, la luz de la televisión iluminó un poco. Raúl prendió la luz cuando un grito se escuchó:

— Raúl no has limpiado la cocina, ¡ve ahora o no cenaras!

El rostro de Raúl palideció, bastante vergüenza la ocasionó recibir un regaño a larga distancia, sin poder siquiera presentar a su nueva «novia». Lucero le molestó bastante la actitud de ese señor que sin recibir adecuadamente al chico, lo regañara frente a ella. De ninguna forma como el trato que sus propios padres le daban a ella.

— Si señor, yo sólo le quería presentar a mi novia que ya se va y enseguida asearé la cocina.

Un tipo con aire grosero, algo regordete y mucho más alto que Raúl los miró con desdén llegando al comedor dónde ellos permanecieron.

— Buenas noches jovencita, menos mal que eres una chica o este tonto estaría castigado.

Lucero reprimió sus comentarios, tenía toda la intensión de molestar a aquél señor, sin embargo, mirar el rostro de temor en Raúl le cambió sus intenciones, por lo que respondió:

— Por supuesto señor, no sé si él le comentó pero tenemos un festival muy pronto y él tiene que disfrazarse de un personaje de caricatura y yo haré el papel de un chico. Así fue como nos conocimos en una actividad extra curricular para subir nuestro promedio. Necesita llevar su disfraz, espero no sea una molestia.

— Raúl es un tonto, debió decirme las cosas, nunca me dice las cosas y por eso se lleva reprimendas. Debería ser como Ricardo, él siempre ha sabido expresarse.

— Señor, Lucero tiene que irse a casa, porque tenemos mucha tarea, le agradezco que me permita seguir llevando el disfraz. — Espetó Raúl para comenzar con el aseo y poder descansar de su enfermedad.

— Oh sí, hasta luego jovencita. — Respondió el padrastro de Raúl.

— Hasta luego señor, nos vemos mañana Raúl. — Se despidió con una sonrisa falsa Lucero.

Ahora más que nunca, ella sintió un hueco en lo profundo de su corazón, Raúl tenía una vida bastante difícil, al parecer ese señor era toda una molestia para su compañero de rol. No obstante, de alguna forma le atrajo más todo lo referente a la joven que empezaba gustarle, eso debido a la similitud entre el personaje del manga con Raúl.

La casa de ella a un par de estaciones del metro, bastante cerca de la estación, la hizo llegar en cuestión de algunos minutos, con sus trabajadores padres para recibirla amigablemente:

— ¿Cómo te fue Lucero? — Preguntó su madre, una mujer un poco más alta que ella, de cabello rizado idéntico, y muy sonriente.

— Muy bien mamá, hoy hice un nuevo amigo, mañana lo voy a traer a la comida si les parece bien.

— Por supuesto hija. — Expresó su padre.

— ¡Mañana me voy a disfrazar de Tatsumi Souichi!

— Que bueno hija, pero antes que sigas, ven a comer que te hace falta, ya que estas muy delgada y estudias mucho. — Regaño su mamá.

Lucero se sentó en aquella mesa de su cálido hogar a continuar platicando sobre su día con las clases y recibiendo ayuda en las tareas, a pesar de estar bastante mayor, ya que sus padres siempre se habían preocupado por su educación. Su padre como ingeniero, trabajando bastantes horas, sin olvidarse de su familia y su madre como ama de casa para proveer el cuidado necesario a su pequeña Lucero.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano, se colocó algunas vendas sobre sus senos para reducirlos y sacó el disfraz que tenía guardado en su armario de Tatsumi Souichi, el cual consistía en una peluca rubia, una camisa y unos jeans que disimulaban sus caderas. Se puso todo de inmediato, saliendo a prisa hasta la estación del metro, encontrando a su Morinaga que de inmediato la identificó:

— Luce… — tartamudeó asombrado Raúl siendo inmediatamente interrumpido por Lucero.

— Ya sabes que soy sempai, así que salúdame adecuadamente.

— Buenos días Lucero sempai.

— ¡No y no! Sólo te referirás a mí por «sempai», sin decir mi nombre.

— Buenos días sempai.

— Así pero sonríe como lo haría él.

Una sonrisa algo forzada salió de los labios de Raúl que le asombró mirar a su novia luciendo como un chico, más que eso, siendo una completa tirana tal cual Tatsumi Souichi.

— ¿Entonces puedo tomar tu mano sempai?

— Ya sabes que sí, te dije que ese sería nuestro acuerdo, además de….

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

 **Saludos a todos, espero que esto resulte ser algo interesante, pretendí hacerlo completo, sin embargo el tiempo se me terminó y no me fue posible terminar. En la subsecuente semana espero finalizar "La silenciosa Fukuoka" y luego otro par de especiales de cumple, además de la votación para el siguiente orden de actualización.**

 **Agradecimientos a Gabriela Ibarra por la hermosa Imagen de nuestro querido Morinaga fake y Lucero como sempai. Les envío un saludo cordial esperando sus comentarios.**


	2. Mi adorada tirana

**Capítulo 2: Mi adorada tirana.**

Para Raúl, la vida siempre había tenido complicaciones, de cierta forma era adicto a ser maltratado, puesto que lo había aprendido como una conducta normal en su casa. Su padrastro era una persona que le fascinaba mermar su autoestima, doblegar su espíritu y lo culpaba de su infortunio. Detestaba haber heredado a dos niños, aunque cuidar al suyo era su obligación, pero con Raúl, se tornaba como un completo fastidio.

Una madre amorosa era el recuerdo vago en sus memorias más preciadas del joven maltratado. Todos esos problemas le habían causado una baja autoestima, una incapacidad para saber que merecía amor de sus semejantes. De modo que cada vez que sus ojos se posaron en alguna linda chica se menospreció, supuso que ninguna podría quererlo, aceptarlo y se sentía una basura, tal como su padrastro le hacía notar.

Pero los afanes del corazón de un joven como él, no desaparecían, quería con fuerza, hacer que su madre en el cielo se sintiera orgullosa de su persona. Tenía la firme creencia que su razón de ser, radicaba en ser feliz, con tal de que su madre le sonriera desde el cielo. Pero a veces era tan complicado sentirse dichoso, sin apoyo materno, ni paterno, con un hermanito un poco caprichoso que lo quería mucho.

De todas formas, Raúl comprendía que no era tan malo tener un padrastro, a ser huérfano completamente, por lo menos recibía comida, educación y los medios para completar su travesía. Tenía la entereza que al volverse ingeniero, podría salir por completo de una vida vacía, y tener un destino mejor. Así que su logro más grande, el entrar a la universidad, por medio de un examen, había conseguido palabras de felicitación hasta por su padrastro. Los nuevos ánimos le dieron un poco más de seguridad, eso y que deseaba conquistar con mucho empeño a esa joven mujer que tenía la chispa especial que lo emocionaba.

Luchar estaba en sus venas, con afán y perseverancia llegó hasta ese momento en que una linda mujer disfrazada de hombre, tomó su mano y lo llamó su kohai. Pero…

— ¿Entonces puedo tomar tu mano sempai? — Preguntó Raúl.

— Ya sabes que sí, te dije que ese sería nuestro acuerdo, además de….

— ¿Además de qué sempai?

— Ya lo sabes, además de que me vas a obedecer sin cuestionarme o resistirte.

El joven Raúl, había aprendido a ser un masoquista, pero lo que le esperaba iría más allá de lo que nunca imaginó.

— De acuerdo sempai.

Por supuesto que caminar de la mano con una hermosa chica como Lucero, podía ser divertido, a pesar de ello, no era tan bonito si la mujer parecía un chico con la bata de laboratorio, con el cabello y su gesto enfadoso que podía hacer. Un cigarrillo de chocolate en su mano que de vez en cuando colocaba en su boca.

Lucero sonreía de vez en cuando quitando su personaje enfadoso por sentirse al lado de Morinaga. Amaba a un personaje de ficción, y le gustaba el chico que lo representaba. La joven tenía pensamientos poco propios, pensaba que experimentar cosas con Morinaga podría ser divertido y mucho más educativo para sus historias. Le emocionaba mucho, más que podrían reconocerlos como el sempai y su kohai, puesto que ahí había muchos fanáticos del anime. La universidad reunía a una minoría de personas raras, que regadas por muchos lugares ahora yacían juntos para estudiar ahí y por supuesto que mirarlos de la mano causó revuelo. Un par de chicas se tomaron fotos con ellos, al verlos caminar hasta la facultad de ingeniería, por el campus enorme que se abría en los espacios de áreas verdes y recreativas.

La discriminación era mucho menor ahí, la diversidad en el pensamiento libre de los estudiantes, podía hacerlos un poco más abiertos ante personas del mismo género que se encontraran juntas. Por supuesto que tampoco es que fueran completamente aceptados, y al ingresar al salón, sus compañeros se sorprendieron de ver a Raúl, al lado de Lucero con ese disfraz.

— Oye Morinaga…

— ¿Dime sempai?

— Tráeme un café. — Dijo conteniendo la risa.

Como Raúl había leído el manga un par de veces, podía actuar como ese personaje:

— Enseguida sempai.

Salió hasta comprar un café para su sempai, y se sintió feliz de servirle, imaginando que le esperaban otras cosas, como las que había leído. Le agradó mucho saber que él era el seme y además que habrían muchos besos, aunque también algunos golpes. Su mente juvenil pervertida, lo hizo pensar en qué tan lejos podría llegar Lucero con su personaje y si en un día no muy lejano tendría su primera vez con ella. Le intrigó releer que tan virgen era su sempai, nunca había notado alguna especificación y tampoco conocía mucho a Lucero para preguntarle cosas así. El personaje Morinaga se fundía con él, le agradaba imitarlo, tratar de ser como él y recibir la aceptación de Lucero era tan divertido.

Entregó el café y no recibió ni un agradecimiento por su gesto, suspiró y se sentó en su banca al lado de ella. Claro que no obtendría reconocimiento hasta probar su valía, pues Tetsuhiro jamás recibía reconocimiento de Souichi, hasta hacer algo realmente sorprendente. Mucho menos, otorgar un agradecimiento estaba en los diálogos del sempai.

Los suspiros del chico no pasaron desapercibidos por su sempai, la cual completamente en su papel, le soltó un pequeño manotazo en la cabeza, no demasiado fuerte pero correctivo:

— Deja de soñar y antes que otra cosa debes ser el mejor para poder ser mi discípulo. ¿Terminaste la tarea?

— Ayer me sentía mal, me dormí y tengo suerte que hoy no he sentido mucho malestar.

— ¿En qué momento pregunté eso? Te dije si terminaste la tarea.

— No…

— Pues hazla ahora, o nuestro acuerdo se termina. Tienes quince minutos antes de que comience.

— Pero es de cálculo integral.

— No me importa, la haces o la haces. ¡Dije ahora!

El pobre chico sacó su cuaderno y a pesar de que era bueno en matemáticas, resolver los ejercicios eran complicados. Lucero se apiadó de él y con un par de regaños explicó donde lo veía dudoso y trabado. A final de cuentas el profesor esa mañana llegó veinte minutos tarde, los cuales fueron sumados a sus quince de ventaja, cosa que le permitió terminar la tarea justo a tiempo.

Sudaba con nerviosismo de imaginar perdido su avance, no obstante Lucero lo veía como una prueba de su compañero de rol, tenía que ver qué tanto obedecía sus órdenes. Y descubrió gracias esas primeras pruebas, que tenía un sumiso y manejable kohai.

Al salir de aquella clase, la primera duda en la cabeza del kohai fue expresada mientras caminaron hacia la biblioteca para adelantar las tareas. Lucero quería aprovechar el tiempo de la escuela con tal de llegar a casa a escribir sus nuevas impresiones de ser un sempai, y tener un Morinaga que le agradaba.

— Lucero sempai. — Y un coscorrón en su cabeza resonó.

— Te dije que me nombraras sólo sempai.

— Justamente, tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso. No es que no adore tomar tu mano, ¿pero eso en qué parte ocurre en la historia original? Lo que pude conseguir en el internet era que mi personaje no consigue ni un poco de demostración afectuosa, al menos no algo tan público como tomarnos de la mano. Eso me hace pensar que quizá es una continuación de algo que no he podido leer.

Pero claro que nada de eso estaba en la historia original, sin embargo Lucero adoraba a los personajes y al volverse el sempai, le resultó inherente el poder tomar la mano del personaje que veneraba. Por esa simple razón el sujetar la mano del que idealizaba como Morinaga, era especial, y hermoso de sentir.

— Es porque es mi interpretación, no tenemos que ser fieles al texto, aunque en algunas cosas intentaré que lo seamos lo más posible.

El rostro de chico se sonrojó luego de esas palabras, por supuesto, era un adolescente con sangre en las venas y por tanto recordó que esa historia poseía demasiadas escenas gráficas que había saltado, no era de su agrado ver penetraciones entre dos hombres. Aunque de imaginar hacerle a Lucero alguna de esas cosas lo hizo sonreír travieso y pensar que debía también leer un poco sobre eso para poder hacerlo si ella lo requería. Raúl era un chico virgen al igual que Lucero y de pensar en hacer algo de esa magnitud dentro de su juego, le atemorizó un poco, aunque ambos por ser adolescentes tenían esa chispa de curiosidad, sobre los besos, las caricias y demás cosas.

— ¡Ya sé que pensaste sucio pervertido! ¡Por dios, sí que te pareces al original! Y no hablaba de sexo, me refería a estudiar juntos, a centrarnos en cosas menos mundanas, chico inútil.

Luego de las clases, partieron a casa de Lucero, ella lo había invitado con tal de conocerle un poco más, a pesar de que lo quería moldear como si fuera Morinaga, algo de Raúl la hacía sentir atraída sin que lo notara. La pequeña tirana rehusaba gustarle un chico que no fuera el personaje de su adoración.

Sujetar su mano por la calle le era la cosa más maravillosa, después de todo podía cumplir sus fantasías y tener sólo para ella el personaje de ficción tan encantador que actuaba totalmente devoto a sus deseos.

Una vez cerca de su casa soltó su mano y lo miró con seriedad:

— No te atrevas a comentar nada sobre nuestro acuerdo o voy a cortarte… bueno simplemente te golpearé. Para mis padres sólo eres un amigo con el que voy a estudiar, así que más te vale seguir mi historia.

— Por supuesto sempai, no le fallaré.

Durante la cena, Raúl era tan Morinaga hablando con la madre de Lucero sobre los guisos, puesto que el joven podía cocinar y limpiar al igual que el personaje, todo a causa de que en casa solía ser el esclavo. La chica rompía su cubierta de tirana cuando escuchó anécdotas de su compañero de rol, pues quién podía no reír con alguien tan agradable.

La joven solía ser amorosa y dulce, sin embargo en la escuela había adoptado su rol de tirana, no tanto debido a su papel como Souichi, sino a razón de que le molestaba sentirse de cierta forma acosada por los chicos, con pocas compañeras de ingeniería era difícil no llamar la atención, sólo sacando a flote su forma tiránica era capaz de alejarlos, a todos menos a su nuevo compañero Morinaga.

Sus padres eran bastante tolerantes, pero esa primera visita del jovenzuelo al que presentó como su amigo, los puso un tanto preocupados, mucho más a su madre. Su pequeña hija que tenía un prospecto de novio, pensaron, de modo que no le permitieron subir a su recámara y estudiaron en la sala.

Los observaron en la distancia y subieron a sus habitaciones dando un poco de privacidad a los jóvenes cuando notaron que ella le daba algunos coscorrones. Lucero de inmediato notó que sus padres no los observaban y de pronto la idea más seductora la golpeó cuando su Morinaga miraba el cuaderno con ese gesto un tanto deprimido.

— Oye Morinaga…

El chico alzó la vista y Lucero lo sujetó con fuerza, claro, recordaba perfectamente los besos de Souichi a Tetsuhiro, cada uno de los cuales fue con brusquedad. Entonces con fuerza unió sus labios, pero cada chica amante de ese manga, dentro de su cabeza podía tener tanto al tirano y adorar al personaje Morinaga, de modo que se dejó llevar a la suavidad y la calidez del chico que asombrado tampoco podía resistirse ante la dulce sensación. El beso que en un inicio era tosco se hizo suave y las respiraciones aceleradas. De pronto, Lucero que era demasiado soñadora, escuchó en su cabeza las palabras del personaje que tanto quería:

«¿Qué crees que haces rindiéndote ante ese idiota?»

Pero ella intentó justificarse:

«Usted también suele besar a su Morinaga»

« ¡Entonces crees que lo disfruto! Por dios, no es correcto que le permitas llegar tan lejos si apenas tienen tan poco tiempo juntos. Además es tan raro que sigas besándolo siendo yo»

Sus propios pensamientos la traicionaban, ella anhelaba un romance como el de su manga favorito y por lo cual tenía que escuchar las palabras de su representación tirana en sus pensamientos. Además tenía razón, no podía besarle, si apenas acababa de comenzar a conocerle.

Con brusquedad lo separó, se contuvo de abofetearlo y aunque ambos estaban sonrojados, como el par de adolescentes que eran. Ella renegó, aclaró su garganta mientras su compañero la miró seductor. El pobre chico quería nuevamente un beso de aquella joven que tanto podía gustarle y al volver a aproximarse, un bofetón resonó en la sala.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? — preguntó Raúl sobando su mejilla.

— Por intentar abusar de mí, sucio pervertido.

— Pero si acabamos de besarnos.

— No importa, recuerda que Souichi no permitiría que sucediera más de una vez.

Aprovechó que Raúl, era demasiado sumiso y se justificó de esa forma. No podía ceder tan fácil, debía oponerse aunque no hubiera un motivo para rehusar que una relación entre ellos estuviese mal. Quería disfrutar ser Souichi y por supuesto, el enseñarle a ser el Morinaga de sus sueños, sin olvidar que ella quería ser el sempai de sus pesadillas.

Raúl guardó silencio, después de todo había aceptado estar a su lado sin ninguna promesa de parte de la joven, al contrario, era promesa suya el esforzarse en ser como el chico de los mangas y recordaba claramente que los rechazos por parte de Souichi eran fundamentales. Afortunadamente no había malas palabras, al menos no algunas subidas de tono que lo hicieran sentir herido, de modo que podría aguantar un poco, mucho más puesto que ese beso le había encantado.

No todo estaba tan mal, al terminar la tarea, Lucero tenía un itinerario trazado. Sacó de su bolsa una lista de cosas por hacer juntos. Tenía como número uno, el hacerlo imitar la voz de su personaje. Ella por supuesto no podía hacer demasiado gruesa su voz y sin duda no le salía como Souichi, pero quería verlo esforzarse a él. Sus fantasías la hacían sonreír de forma un tanto intimidante, o al menos desde el punto de vista de Raúl que tuvo algo de miedo al notar aquella sonrisa en la chica. Intentando una y otra vez, el chico recibía un coscorrón cada vez que a Lucero le sonaba demasiado distinto a la voz del manga. A pesar de los malos tratos, parecían divertirse. Raúl repetía la frase una y otra vez:

— Ore wa Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Los amorosos padres de Lucero bajaron un par de veces sorprendidos de observar que el pobre chico era golpeado por su hija y de pronto recordó que debería volver a casa para hacer sus deberes. Afortunadamente esa tarde había pedido permiso y le fue concedido, de modo que no requería preparar la cena, sólo asear los trastos:

— Sempai, debo marcharme, es algo tarde y me esperan.

— Adelante…

La joven tenía planeadas varias cosas, la segunda parte, fue obligarlo a leer y memorizar las frases del manga que correspondían a Morinaga. Tenía pensado actuar sus favoritas, por supuesto que sólo las que correspondían a escenas entre Souichi y Tetsuhiro, sin olvidar que no pensaba un instante en que tuvieran sexo, sólo las partes donde interactuaban la forma pesada de sempai. La primera de todas en su cabeza fue la que salía del manga «Challengers», la declaración de Morinaga. Entregó al chico los archivos con la escena que debía memorizar con tal de realizarla en la escuela o en su hogar.

El pobre chico llegó a casa con una memoria de almacenamiento en forma de vaquita, al ponerla en su computadora le agradó bastante la escena, había un beso, aunque había algunos gritos sobre gays y su sempai rechazaría el que le gustase el beso. De todas formas apuntó los diálogos de los cuadros que le fueron mostrados, los recitó y se imaginó besar a su amada sempai.

— Un beso… — Susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación.

.

Muy temprano, Lucero lo esperaba en la estación, esta vez no traía la peluca rubia, era extraño traerla todo el tiempo, y le bastaba observar a su Morinaga con su bata. Procuraba mostrarse seria, pero ante sus ojos cada vez que lo miró sintió algo muy raro, preguntándose si era lo mismo que podía sentir Souichi Tatsumi. De pronto la voz imaginaria de sempai en su cabeza:

«Oye yo jamás observo al idiota, de hecho, él es quien se la vive mirándome. Así que fija la vista al frente y permite que te siga.»

« ¡De acuerdo! »

Raúl era un poco despistado, repetía todavía los diálogos hasta que notó que la joven caminó con más prisa, adelantando sus pasos y aceleró también los suyos. Él era por supuesto más alto y con menos esfuerzo podía rebasarla. La chica parecía escuchar a Souichi nuevamente:

« ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Date prisa, no ves que debe caminar tras de ti no al frente!»

« Pero no puedo seguirle el paso, parece un maldito competidor de caminata.»

« Pues usa la inteligencia chiquilla tonta. Usa mi voz de mando.»

— ¡Morinaga! — se detuvo Lucero con Raúl que al instante se paró frente a ella.

— ¿Necesita algo sempai?

— Debes caminar tras de mí.

— Pero yo quería sujetar tu mano.

— Es cierto… — La joven sonrió pensando en tomar la mano del personaje que tanto le gustaba.

Raúl entrelazó sus dedos y de pronto, la voz de Souichi en la cabeza de la joven:

« Nuevamente estás haciendo cosas ridículas mocosa. ¡Suelta esa mano ahora! ¿Sabes que ni por un premio nobel tomaría la mano del idiota? ¡Así que suéltalo! »

Lucero sacudió su mano y lo soltó. Raúl se apartó un poco bajó la vista y suspiró sin decir nada, recordó que ese tipo de demostraciones eran algo que jamás miró en la historia. Sin embargo, la chica sintió algo extraño al rechazarlo y verle poner esa cara triste. Suspiró y respondió:

— No pongas esa cara Morinaga, sabes que eso jamás aparece en el manga. ¿Lo has leído no?

— Si sempai… Es sólo que usted dijo que era su interpretación, y me agradaba hacerla así… ¿Además no cree que ellos deberían hacerlo? En vez de llegar al sexo, primero deben tomarse de las manos.

Un argumento que no pudo discutir, a pesar de eso rehusó tomar su mano. Tenía que ser fiel a su interpretación.

Las clases se fueron rápido y en la primera hora libre, ella lo llevó a un salón vacío.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí sempai?

— ¿No es obvio? ¿Aprendiste lo que te dejé?

— Claro sempai.

— De acuerdo entonces tú estarás ahí yo aquí.

La chica se puso la peluca rubia, suspiró y dijo su dialogo:

— ¡Sólo olvídalo! Hare como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

— Pensé que me golpearías.

— Eso lo puedo hacer también si es lo que quieres.

— No puedo olvidarlo.

— ¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?

— No te preocupes, dejaré la escuela…

Los diálogos salieron tan sentidos, la sempai explicó que odiaba a los homosexuales, y que de todas formas lo aceptaba. Pero de pronto de los labios de Raúl, dicho de una forma casi suplicante:

— Quiero… un beso…

Lucero fue tomada de forma desprevenida, se sonrojó con la proposición, era su parte emotiva, aquella que había besado los labios de un chico, y de igual forma la fantasía que cobraba realidad, la que la atraía a recibir el beso de una persona que no podía aceptar le gustaba.

Raúl dio la vuelta para marcharse y justo como en la escena, Lucero sujetó su muñeca y lo detuvo diciendo en tono enfadado:

— De acuerdo pero sólo esta vez.

Los gestos, los nervios, y de pronto la sempai cerró sus ojos, apretó un poco los labios y los de Raúl se unieron a los suyos. Claro que después, ella caminó algunos pasos y limpió su boca con la manga de su bata, pensó escupir tal como el sempai, pero la pareció demasiado. No podía dejar que el chico o su sempai interior creyeran que estaba interesada o que le gustaba.

Las cosas hasta ahí no eran tan malas, la chica solía llevarlo a casa, o acompañarlo a la suya y comer juntos, las tareas, todas las cosas escolares se volvieron realizables en equipo. Todo porque ella quería tener un motivo para fingir que era su asistente y terminaron aprendiendo uno del otro.

De pronto la hora del almuerzo se hizo de ambos, el chico de verdad podía esforzarse y llevar comida para la joven. Se levantaba muy temprano a cocinar, poniendo el pretexto de que quería que su padrastro ahorrara en alimentos y les preparó el almuerzo a todos. De modo que le llevaba de comer, tal como Morinaga solía cocinar para su sempai.

La vida transcurría casi normal, entre ellos, parecían un par de amigos, exceptuando que ella solía siempre intentar permanecer seria, fruncía el ceño y cada vez que pudo soltó uno que otro coscorrón a su compañero de rol. Sin olvidar que las representaciones diarias del manga dieron lugar en la escuela la mayoría de las veces. Lucero no era nada tonta, jamás representaría el volumen uno de la historia, prácticamente las escenas entre ellos los llevaban al sexo. Seleccionaba las partes, las copiaba a la memoria y se las entregaba a Raúl para que memorizara diálogos y expresiones.

Conformé avanzaron en las representaciones, las cosas cambiaron, había algo especial entre cada parte actuada, que poco a poco obtenía algunos diálogos de más. Lucero había decidido que su sempai interior tenía que acallar esa forma suya de rechazo y los labios de Raúl le resultaron irresistibles durante las actuaciones. Pero no únicamente eso, ahora la sonrisa de su Morinaga con lentillas verdes, era algo que gustaba de ver, sus cabellos azulados que enloquecían a la joven, parecía revivir al hombre de sus sueños, de sus más grandes fantasías. Morinaga Tetsuhiro vivía en esencia en el joven que procuraba imitarlo en su galantería, en su forma de ser humilde y ante todo sumisa para con su persona amada, agachar la mirada, sentirse afortunado de ser tocado por la mujer de sus sueños que lo tiranizaba para hacer lo que ella quería, en el momento que lo quería.

Aunque lucero obtenía esa sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago, no se percató que estaba enamorándose del joven, suponía en todos sus pensamientos que el personaje había cobrado vida, se soñaba ser el sempai, y tener a su fiel asistente, al que le gustaba maltratar las veces que creyó necesario corregirlo. Procuraba ser dura con él, aunque se dejaba llevar en ocasiones, lentamente mientras las charlas escolares y las del manga se comenzaron a agotar. Pero no había sólo coscorrones, o imposiciones arbitrarias y peticiones raras, también cada vez, habían más besos, y ella comenzó a permitirle tocarla. El disfraz para él era fundamental, incluso había optado por teñir con un azulado oscuro su cabello, y comprarse otra bata de laboratorio con tal de sentirse un personaje de ficción.

El problema llegó una vez había transcurrido un par de semanas y el manga les fue corto, terminaron las partes que podían hacerse sin recurrir a la cama. La sempai necesitaba continuar, ansiosamente pensó en lo que sucedería luego del último volumen que Hinako Takanaga había escrito y dibujado. Fue cuando la charla se tornó distinta, ya no había ensayos de diálogos sino creaciones propias, referentes e inspiradas en el amor tierno que surgía entre ellos. Una unión más sólida se creó, cuando estas mismas ideas para continuar sus representaciones los llevaron a platicarse sus propias vidas, las experiencias que retroalimentaban uno al otro conociéndose cada día más.

Lucero parecía encantada de saber más de él, no sólo era Morinaga, era un chico tierno que estaba loco por ella, que seguía sus instrucciones y le permitía golpearlo. A pesar de que ella no abusaba de los golpes, de todas formas limitaba los besos, y lo apartó cada vez que lo sintió cercano, tenía miedo de llegar lejos, de enamorarse del chico, siendo que deseaba ser como sempai. Tenía que distanciarse conforme los días los hicieron compañeros. Estudiaban juntos en casa de uno o del otro y ella sabía hacerlo sentir cada vez mejor respecto a sus problemas en casa con su padrastro.

Los besos se tornaron mucho más que perfectos, conocerse uno al otro no como sempai y kohai, no como personajes, les dio la oportunidad de liberarse, de besarse las veces que fuera indispensable sentir esa fascinación que sus cuerpos juveniles les rogaban. Raúl había dejado de sentirse rechazado y Lucero había acallado a su sempai interior cuando se encontraban en privado, en lo referente a las muestras de afecto, puesto que en las horas escolares solía seguir maltratando a su bobo asistente para forzarlo a ser el mejor en todo. Necesitaba verlo como el hombre perfecto que quería tener, idealizado y frágil entre sus manos.

Las tardes no marchaban a casa, ahora permanecían en la escuela sentados abrazados y en los rincones oscuros. Las manos ávidas de lujuria recorrieron las curvas de Lucero en medio de besos. No todo podía ser un sueño hecho realidad para Raúl, que cada día le era permitido más avance, pues la joven, a pesar de era casi su novia, solía mirar muchos mangas explícitos yaoi, por lo que tenía ganas de conocer los alcances de lo que el cuerpo masculino podía denotar.

Esa tarde en un salón vacío, el chico que sujetaba de la cintura a su adorada sempai, mientras su lengua se introducía a disfrutar la tibieza de su boca, sintió entonces una mano que acarició entre sus pantalones. La mano tibia que lo recorrió, lo hizo sentír poderoso, hasta que la atrevida joven intentó meter su mano bajo sus pantalones. Una fujoshi curiosa que gustaba de mirar tantos mangas pervertidos y ahora tenía al personaje que venía tan ardiente y apasionado con ella, listo para dejarla ver o sentir cosas. Claro, ella era Tatsumi Souichi, pero uno a su medida, que aceptaba al tipo y que quería dominarlo. ¿Por qué no podría si el chico era su más fiel servidor? Eso se preguntó Lucero en el momento que una de sus manos se metió atrevidamente entre los pantalones de Raúl. El chico soltó un extraño jadeo liberando los labios que lo besaban, a razón de que su sempai había acariciado su miembro de forma firme e irresistible. Por supuesto sólo lo había tocado un poco, sin embargo, muy distinto era para él, tocarse a sí mismo que ser tocado por quien le gustaba. De inmediato su erección era enorme y estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa. Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, pues el chico era virgen, al igual que su compañera que llena de curiosidad y ante las reacciones que producían sus caricias, la invitaron a frotar de la forma en la que solía mirar en los mangas.

Fue demasiado para Raúl el sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella, que se separó de sus labios y se sonrojó completamente. Una extraña combinación de personajes, pues él se había puesto tan tímido como el sempai al ser tocado y ella se había sentido más que dominante al hacerlo, tal como Tetsuhiro. En la cabeza de Lucero ella era la dueña, la que debía ser obedecida y por supuesto que en cualquier aspecto, sin olvidar que producirle esas señales tan sumisas en el chico, fueron casi una invitación a hacerle más. Tenía que ver lo que ocurría en el cuerpo masculino al sentirse vulnerable, y sus pensamientos más oscuros la hicieron sonreír de manera traviesa.

— ¿Qué está pensando sempai?

— Nada en especial. — Mintió sonriente.

Raúl abrochó los pantalones que le había soltado y se avergonzó de que el monstruo entre sus piernas no quería ceder para tranquilizarse. Se sentó en una de las bancas del salón mientras que ella lo observó:

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Vamos! Hoy debo volver a casa temprano. Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.

— Necesito cinco minutos para calmarme.

Ella lo miró todavía más curiosa, había tantas cosas que una fujoshi desconocía, a pesar de haber leído un sinfín de historias, o visto muchos mangas. No dijo nada al ver a Raúl tomar un poco de agua de su botella y ponerse un poco de agua en las orejas, al tiempo que daba respiraciones profundas. Más fueron sus nervios de ser observado a detalle que la erección que se bajó rápido por el escrutinio. Se levantó más tranquilo y la acompañó camino a casa. No hubo más besos o caricias de su parte, puesto que se sentía un tanto intimidado por lo sucedido, ni por parte de la chica que tenía demasiadas dudas que necesitaba verificar.

Esa misma noche al volver a su hogar, la sempai decidió leer más material sobre orgasmos masculinos en historias, en mangas y hasta un poco de pornografía gay con tal de curiosear. No fue para nada lo mismo haberlo tocado que mirar en ese tipo de materiales, muchas dudas estaban ahora en sus pensamientos. Sentía un poco de temor al hacerlo, no obstante el joven obedecía sus mandatos y no habría problema alguno con controlar la situación, mucho más a causa de que se había comportado tan tímido luego de tocarlo un poco.

El siguiente día fue extraño, ella no dejaba de pensar en una forma para producir reacciones y se enorgulleció de ser una tirana. Dentro de ella la voz de Souichi Tatsumi, podía decirle que abusar de un aprovechado como Morinaga, era en pro de sus historias que escribía para el club de seguidoras de Koi suru Boukun. No había algo malo en experimentar con él por supuesto, sin que ella fuera tocada. De modo que al terminar las clases, esta vez lo llevó al rincón más distante y ahí imaginó una historia de un universo distinto, casi invertido, en donde Souichi debía sentirse bien con ser homosexual y Morinaga avergonzarse por serlo. Las palabras llegaron a su cabeza, tenía un planteamiento nuevo, el tirano siguiendo sus deseos, con la finalidad de descubrir al lado de su sumiso y benévolo asistente, las reacciones que el cuerpo masculino podía producir. Sería su experimento, y probar sus hipótesis eran sus ideas más alocadas.

— Sempai, me gustaría que estudiáramos un poco antes de estar aquí. Recuerda que tenemos tarea de cálculo.

— Morinaga, no digas burradas, siéntate y espera. Tengo que hacer algunas anotaciones. Hoy comenzaremos una nueva historia.

El chico se sentó, sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar, mientras que ella escribió en las hojas traseras de su cuaderno letras, más letras, contando la nueva representación de koi suru boukun que llevarían a cabo. Su nuevo fanfic que llevaría por título: «Experimentando en Morinaga». Terminó algunas hojas y sonrientes partieron a fotocopiar el manuscrito entregando un juego de copias a Raúl para que memorizara sus nuevos diálogos. Lo que no sabía Raúl era lo que le aguardaba. Luego de ello realizaron las tareas pendientes y con algunos besos se fueron a sus hogares.

El día siguiente llegó con las cosas normales, clases, más nuevas tareas, lecturas y el tan esperado nuevo juego que llevarían a cabo. En un salón vacío todo comenzó. Lucero se colocó su peluca rubia y sonrió, puso su rostro serio aguardando:

— Buenas tardes sempai, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y el profesor Fukushima me mando para ser su nuevo ayudante.

— Adelante, espero que sepas trabajar bajo presión.

Los ojos vivaces del asistente se posaron enamorados, del chico que acababa de conocer y sonrió con timidez.

El sempai observó a Morinaga, lo recorrió de arriba abajo y el aprendiz se sonrojo casi como si se sintiera acosado, más que otra cosa intimidado ante la actitud poderosa. Tetsuhiro era algo retraído, su familia lo controlaba y solía ser visitado por sus padres frecuentemente. Souichi por su parte era grosero, intimidante, solitario, sin embargo libre para hacer cuanto sus deseos le dictaran, aunque por su forma de ser no solía salir con nadie, siempre encerrado tras el laboratorio o entre libros. Además de todo, estaba el hecho de que nadie le había llamado su atención, no al menos hasta que ese par de ojos verdes hicieran que dentro de su pecho latiera extrañamente acompasado su corazón. Pensó para sí mismo que era demasiado molesto aquello, sin embargo trabajaron juntos por varias semanas y mientras estuvieron cerca, las pasiones crecieron con fuerza, había un deseo de conocer el cuerpo de su compañero, del que solían mirar cada día. Fue así que el tímido asistente preguntó titubeante el día viernes, antes de despedirse:

— Sempai, disculpe… yo…

— ¡Qué quieres habla! Debo ir a casa y no tengo tu tiempo.

— ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a beber?

— De acuerdo.

De pronto estaban en el bar más cercano, demasiadas copas, risas, había chistes que los hicieron sentirse en confianza. El ruido demasiado estridente obligó a Morinaga a aproximarse hasta su sempai, con tal de decirle algo al oído que erizó cada fibra de su piel al contacto. Los ojos de Souichi tan cerca a los de su asistente en ese lugar, hicieron al tirano que nada le incomodaba, sentir un deseo irrefrenable de ardiente pasión. Entonces se lanzó a besarle, con fuerza, con deseo, el chico trato de sepáralo sujetando sus hombros:

— ¡Qué hace! …

Y sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente dejando que su sempai hiciera con él lo que quisiera. La sensación era cálida, seductora mientras la lengua impetuosa de Souichi entraba en Tetsuhiro. ¿Cómo podía asaltarlo sin vergüenza y con desenfreno? Todo era por los deseos de la escritora, no había mucha lógica pero justificaba sus acciones. Cada parte narrada por ella los hizo actuar, hasta esa escena en la que Raúl sintió esa poderosa ímpetu que provenía de la mujer que lo interesaba con sus palabras, con sus acciones tan precipitadas.

— Muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos. El siguiente texto lo tengo aquí y he sacado una copia para ti, aunque necesito que me hagas un favor. Quisiera que tú compres algunas cosas para poder experimentar. Siempre dices que deberíamos dejar de ser amigos y creo que tienes razón. Desde ahora somos novios. Tengo muchas dudas con respecto a los chicos y me gustaría saber si podrías resolverlas.

— ¿De verdad somos novios?

— Creo que ya lo éramos. Sólo que era extraño admitirlo ¿no crees? Además de que soy Souichi Tatsumi y no puedo andar diciendo que seas algo mío.

El joven emocionado se aproximó hasta ella con una enorme sonrisa, se puso sobre una rodilla y ante el gesto asombrado de Lucero dijo:

— Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella sonrió pensando que el chico lo decía como parte de su papel y claro que Tetsuhiro iba a reaccionar de esa manera, emocionado totalmente feliz.

— Pero levántate ya, que esto es demasiado raro. Además no te he dicho qué cosas quiero que compres. Iremos mañana y veremos cuanta lealtad tienes a mí. Siempre dices que harías lo que fuera para hacerme feliz, espero que sea cierto.

— Claro que si sempai, haré cualquier cosa.

— Ya veremos… Sólo recuerda Tetsuhiro haría lo que su sempai le pidiera.

— Lo sé sempai, él haría todo menos dejarlo.

— Así es.

Esa tarde un emocionado joven tomó de la mano a su novia, casi dando saltitos hasta la estación del tren, había más besos, ella podía también permitir que la tratara como su novia, porque los planes que tenía en mente sobrepasaban lo que alguien en sus cinco sentidos podría hacer por ella.

Se despidieron con un beso y el siguiente día justo al terminar las clases… ¿En qué momento la curiosidad se tornó extraña? Es algo que Raúl se preguntó cuándo, su sempai le hizo aquella petición, ahí frente a una sex shop:

— ¿Sempai, usted quiere que yo compre qué?

— Eres un desvergonzado, quieres que repita cosas tan sucias.

— Pero es que tú las dijiste primero Lucero.

— Te he dicho que me llames sempai, por favor. Y anda entra a comprar un consolador, el más pequeño creo que será lo mejor, lubricante de sabor, el que tú quieras y algunos condones.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y yo vamos a hacer las escenas faltantes?

— Algo así, mejor ve que no quiero que nos vean aquí parados.

El muchacho entró mientras ella disimuló mirar ropa en la tienda al lado, aguardó esperando que tardaba y tardaba, a pesar de sólo haber aguardado por él diez minutos. Esos minutos, los más largos en toda la vida de Raúl, pues en la tienda una mujer joven atendía. Se aproximó hasta la zona de penes plásticos y los observó buscando el más pequeño, tal como le dijo su novia y tomó uno de plástico trasparente y lo llevó al mostrador con un paquete de condones. Entonces tuvo que preguntar por un lubricante y la vergüenza lo hizo no poder decir adecuadamente a la encargada su petición:

— ¿Qué necesitas? Lo lamento no pude escuchar tus palabras.

— Un … lubricante…

La mujer que atendía comprendió la vergüenza y entregó al chico un lubricante de sabor fresa y lo empacó todo en una bolsa de plástico negra. Casi empujado por su incomodidad salió de la tienda. Lucero de inmediato observó su rostro sonrojado, la mirada que no podía sostenerle y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el chico que la ayudaba. Jaló su mano hasta un parque cercano y una vez ahí le dijo:

— Anda vamos que todavía no hemos hecho la escena de la historia. Hoy la haremos en el parque. ¿Leíste todo?

— Claro.

Arribaron al pequeño parque, caminaron hasta una banca distante, tomaron asiento y una vez ocurrió, la escena comenzó:

Souichi y Morinaga se besaban con sus cervezas frente a ellos. Hasta que de pronto se detuvieron a mirarse, un gran sonrojo en ambos, mucho más en el tímido asistente que agachó la mirada ante los ojos inquisitivos de su sempai. El poderoso tirano sintió más valor, podía y quería tomar por la fuerza esa nueva sensación que causaba a su cuerpo el besarlo. Pero no únicamente eso era lo que sus deseos pedían, tenía curiosidad de lo que podría pasar más allá de aquellas suaves sensaciones, como una necesidad distinta experimentar todo aquello que no había podido puesto que no tenía con quién y ninguna persona había llamado su atención antes. De esa forma que las sensaciones extrañas comenzaron esa semana, besos en todas partes. Souichi lo tomaba cada vez que lo requería así, hasta percibir dentro de su cuerpo ese cosquilleo extraño que le sembró un sinfín de curiosidad en la manera en que podría tener sexo con su asistente. Mucho más aquella pregunta, si el tipo con el que solía besarse era o no igual de inexperto que él. Así que investigó, tenía todas las de ganar si él era el que averiguaba cómo podía ser posible que ocurriese aquello en el cuerpo masculino. Intrigado al leer cosas del sexo gay, tenía que conocer cómo se daba aquello.

Era su maestro, casi su amo, lo sabía con cada orden y lo dispuesto que se encontraba con cada beso. Esa tarde en el laboratorio, el joven Tetsuhiro lo miró preguntándose lo que pensaba su mentor y siempre dispuesto a complacerle le sonrió esperando por sus besos salvajes y alocados. Justo antes de marcharse a almorzar:

— Oye Morinaga… ¿Alguna vez has tenido un compañero?

— Pues en las escuelas donde he estado ha habido muchos.

— No idiota, me refiero a una pareja.

Tetsuhiro se sonrojó y esperando por una confesión amorosa respondió:

— A decir verdad sólo me habían besado una vez antes, aparte de usted claro.

Todo a razón de que el joven solía ser demasiado tímido, siempre menospreciando su propia valía, había terminado virgen a sus veintitantos años.

La sonrisa malévola en Souichi intimidó a Tetsuhiro y mucho más lo haría una proposición tan sucia que pretendía hacer.

Justo ahí, Raúl interrumpió todo y dijo:

— ¿Sempai, entonces le doy esas cosas que me encargó? Si las llevo a casa y las mira mi padrastro, seguro termina por matarme, para él cualquier cosa que yo haga es mala y mucho más lo sería si viera el contenido de esto.

— ¡Quién te dijo que la escena había terminado!

— Pero fueron todos los diálogos que escribió… ¿Hay algo más?

— Sólo escucha y lee las partes azules que son tuyas.

Lucero sonrió entregando una hoja con los diálogos y volvieron nuevamente a ser Souichi y Tetsuhiro.

— Morinaga necesito saber algunas cosas, hay algo que quiero experimentar contigo y ¿tú vives solo no es así?

— Es correcto sempai.

— Pues me quedaré en tu casa por la noche. Y además quiero que tú compres un par de cosas importantes.

Lo cual el avergonzado Tetsuhiro recibió una hoja de papel con un listado. Ahí aparecía el lugar donde tendría que ingresar y las cosas que debía pedir. Se sonrojó el inocente asistente y lo miró un poco cauteloso.

— ¿Esto para qué es sempai?

— ¿Tú vives solo no es así?

— Así es…

— Mañana, luego de la escuela iremos a tu departamento. — Exclamó como una orden para nada abierta a discusión.

— Pe… pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— Ninguna sempai… será un placer llevarlo a mi casa.

Souichi como si nada se levantó y se fue rumbo a la cafetería. Morinaga miró el papel en su mano sonrojándose más y escuchó antes de que saliera del salón a su sempai:

— Creo que podrías aprovechar para ir de una buena vez, te dejaré comer cuando regreses. ¡Ve ahora!

Morinaga tomó su mochila y partió a una sex shop a comprar las cosas de la lista para su sempai. De esa forma algunas horas después, volvió al laboratorio para asistir a su mentor, no sin dejar de pensar en lo que harían con aquello.

Suspiró al finalizar el día y extrañamente durante todo el tiempo no recibió ningún roce o beso por parte del mayor, así que un poco preocupado se marchó a casa.

Raúl dio algunos pasos y se detuvo:

— ¿Entonces aquí termina la escena?

— Ahora sí.

— ¿No me darás la de mañana?

— Creo que no, además te ha salido de maravilla así leyendo antes de decirlo. Además será algo que debo planear bien.

Un gran secreto estaba guardado, demasiadas cosas que Raúl le atemorizarían, pero una jovencita curiosa y fujoshi tenía ganas de conocer. Le entregó la bolsa negra con las cosas y la joven las guardó con tal que nadie supiera el contenido. Una vez en casa, de inmediato abrió el contenido una vez estando a solas, sonrió y se imaginó las cosas que podría hacer con aquellos artículos. Cualquiera supondría que la chica iba a jugar con ellos pero resultó que en su cabeza los pensamientos no iban a ese tipo de cosas. Ideas pervertidas una tras otra no la dejaron descansar, cada pensamiento fue a imaginarse los rostros de todos los ukes en los yaoi, aquellos gestos de placer con un par de lágrimas en las comisuras. La forma extasiada de las pupilas dilatadas y por demás está decir el imaginarse a Raúl como uno de ellos, haciendo los rostros más acalorados de Souichi Tatsumi y por supuesto ya que él era Morinaga, pensó que le debía una de todas a su sempai al que tanto había torturado.

Prácticamente Lucero dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, y por supuesto Raúl, se masturbó pensando en lo que la joven haría con esas cosas que le había pedido comprar, ya que el chico era bastante inocente para imaginarse lo que ella tenía planeado.

Temprano se reunieron como todos los días en la estación del tren, Raúl sujetó la mano de Lucero y él no paraba de sonreír, era su segundo día como novio de la mujer de sus sueños, así que disfrutaría cada segundo, sentía casi fútil el portar un disfraz, puesto que no importaba más imitar a alguien si había logrado su cometido.

Al terminar las clases, Lucero invitó a Raúl a su casa para realizar la siguiente escena de su historia y el chico accedió sin más, sonriente como siempre. El problema fue al llegar, los padres de la joven no estaban en casa, pues acababan de inscribirse en clases de baile, tres veces por semana durante dos horas, de modo que tenían bastante tiempo para estar a solas.

A primera instancia Raúl no notó nada raro, sólo que no estaba la servicial mujer que siempre solía ofrecer la cena, bocadillos y dulces. No le tomó importancia, hasta que se sentaron solos a la mesa a cenar.

— ¿sempai? Disculpa… ¿dónde están tus padres?

— Van juntos a una clase de baile, regresarán en dos horas más.

Los pensamientos pervertidos le dieron algunas ideas, podría tocar un poco a la chica en un lugar donde estaban a solas, tenía el derecho si era su novia y sobre todo porque ella nunca parecía resistirse, a menos que se centrara en su papel, aunque al igual que sempai, Lucero se derretía al sentir la lengua en su boca y las manos amorosas de su aprendiz Morinaga.

La cena terminó demasiado a prisa, ambos con miradas furtivas, las sonrisas traviesas y las extrañas sensaciones que podían causarse uno al otro. Una vez terminaron, lavaron sus dientes y Lucero tomó la mano de Raúl hasta su habitación. No podía mirarlo a la cara, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa al igual que él.

El chico se quedó de pie en la entrada cuando ella soltó su mano.

— Anda Morinaga, pasa y siéntate, hoy vamos a improvisar la escena, sólo te contaré lo que ocurrió con ellos y espero que puedas improvisar algunos diálogos…

.

La siguiente noche, al salir Souichi y Tetsuhiro del laboratorio, se dirigieron hasta el departamento del menor. Ingresaron tranquilos y serios.

— ¿Sempai qué hacemos en mi casa?

— ¿Tengo que decirlo todo?

Con fastidio y sin esperar por alguna invitación se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Tetsuhiro se aproximó hasta él y se sentó a su lado cuestionando:

— No sé bien que es lo que desea sempai, pero estoy a su disposición. — Resonó el dialogo improvisado.

No se detuvo un segundo, habían sido demasiados días de toquetearse un poco entre besos en el laboratorio, así que se miraron cerca, muy cerca, al tiempo que Souichi tuvo la osadía de besarle primeramente. Esos labios que sabían a gloria calmaban sus nervios, podía olvidarse del universo entero, de que era virgen y un joven sentado en su propia cama, estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas con él que sólo había soñado antes, que había fantaseado en medio del placer de autocomplacencia.

Las manos de su sempai se forzaron de pronto y de forma tosca entre sus pantalones, los liberó con él permitiendo que ocurriera. La saliva caliente, la respiración y todo lo ponía deseoso, sumiso ante los toques salvajes. Morinaga cerró los ojos cuando la sensación burbujeante lo tenía expuesto mientras intentó subir sus manos para tocar el pecho de su sempai. Pero las caricias que lo tenían sujeto, agitaron su hombría que rezumaba lubricando, su primera vez de ser tocado tan intensamente y no quería resistirse. Resopló varias veces en medio de los besos hasta que percibió una de las manos deslizarse hasta sus bajos con suavidad y fue demasiado aguda aquella desesperación, sentía mucha estimulación, la de la boca con la lengua, la de las manos sobre él.

— Sempai… mmmnn… espere…

Casi suplicante expresó en medio de la boca que volvió a devorarlo y era tal su agitación que no podía ser besado sin jadear. De modo que el Souichi le permitió recargarse en su hombro mientras él fue a su cuello hasta lamerle la oreja. De la forma más sucia, aquella lengua traviesa se metió en su oreja chupeteando. Las cosquillas, toda la sensación se acrecentó, irresistiblemente empezó a liberarse con fuerza en la mano de quien lo agitaba.

La vergüenza cubrió las mejillas de Tetsuhiro que no pudo mirarlo, mientras que él otro tomó unos pañuelos de la cómoda y se limpió la mano observando al tímido chico cubrirse y darse la vuelta con tal de no seguir siendo mirado de esa forma tan lasciva.

— ¿Sempai puedo hacer lo mismo con usted? — Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

— Es tarde, creo que no.

— ¿Tarde sempai?

— Si tonto, mis padres llegarán. — Respondió Lucero terminando la escena, quitando la fantasía y temiendo ser tocada en lugares tan privados.

Raúl estaba más que tembloroso, sintió sus piernas débiles al levantarse de la cama de ella, mientras que casi lo empujó.

— Debes irte, no quiero que piensen que hacíamos algo.

Un tembloroso Raúl salió de su casa a los pocos minutos y no sabía cómo debía sentirse, su novia lo había tocado hasta hacerlo correrse. Había denotado toda su fragilidad y luego de eso sin besos ni nada lo había sacado de su casa. Aunque no podía discutir el argumento de los padres de ella volverían, por lo cual caminó pensativo hasta su hogar. Su primera vez y con la mujer de sus sueños no estaba mal, aunque no le hizo nada a ella, de todas formas, le había dado un rico orgasmo. Se resignó a que la siguiente oportunidad podría hacer algo distinto, como besarla más o tocarla a ella.

El nuevo día llegó, tenían mucha tarea y además Lucero sabía que sus padres saldrían hasta el siguiente día a sus clases de baile, así que se quedaron a estudiar a besarse y reír. Raúl estaba más que deseoso de ver si era invitado nuevamente a casa de su novia, sin que ocurriera y no preguntó puesto que sabía que era una sentencia de muerte, ya que tal como el Morinaga original, conocía el genio de su adorada novia y presionarla era mala idea. Sin embargo el momento ansiado y esperado llegó el viernes de esa misma semana y nuevamente ambos en la habitación de la joven, a solas listos deseosos. Pero Lucero tenía otros planes, su intención era evidente, sodomizar a su novio con aquél pene plástico que había comprado él mismo. De modo que la escena comenzó en la habitación.

.

El tirano había tocado a su asistente, y un sentimiento de poderío se había apoderado de él, más que nada al verlo tan frágil entre sus manos, y disfrutando de las sensaciones, le había originado sentimientos de apropiación, ahora su tímido aprendiz le pertenecía y se haría cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Pero con un cierto temor ante lo desconocido, ante esas emociones que bordearon una parte en su pecho a las que debía escapar, por lo cual esa noche al haberlo hecho eyacular en su mano, se levantó lavó sus manos en el sanitario y le dijo adiós a Morinaga que se quedó un tanto débil e inmóvil sentado en la cama.

Lo que nunca supo el tirano, fue que Tetsuhiro se había enamorado completamente de él, no era el acto en sí, era todo, los besos, las sensaciones, los suspiros, las charlas, la convivencia y todo eso se complementó ante su necesidad de permanecer en el dulce placer que provenía de la persona de sus afectos. Porque sentía una profunda y casi dolorosa sensación de amor, algo que temía decirle pero que casi estallaba de sus labios aquella vez, hasta verlo marcharse por la puerta presuroso sólo con una frase:

— Nos vemos mañana temprano Morinaga, no llegues tarde.

Supuso que decirle de espaldas no era lo indicado, mucho menos a causa de que no sabía cómo decirlo, si era el momento ideal o no lo era. Entonces se durmió con pensamientos que confundieron su cabeza, por un lado estaba su amor y por otro los rechazos y el vacío de quedarse a solas luego de algo que para él había sido especial.

A pesar de que había estado en sus manos la situación, Tatsumi también se encontraba terriblemente confundido a solas en su habitación, no era lo mismo tocarse a sí mismo que tocar al joven que lo ayudaba, mucho menos por los besos tan calientes. La erección suya volvió en cuanto recordó los gemidos de excitación y la forma en la que su asistente había contenido el aliento en el momento que derramó todo su líquido sobre su mano. Se preguntó qué era esa sensación tan extraña en su pecho, y la ignoró para dormir, por supuesto luego de masturbarse una vez para descansar.

El siguiente día, Souichi no parecía haber pedido permiso para llegar al departamento de Tetsuhiro, simplemente al finalizar el día, le dijo que le apetecía cenar en su casa. El chico sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, era que buscaría nuevamente una oportunidad de hacer la misma cosa y se propuso que si ocurría, podría confesar sus sentimientos que debían ser correspondidos. No había otra explicación para ser tocado, sino que su sempai estaba enamorado de él.

Una vez la puerta de su departamento se cerró, Souichi atacó a Morinaga parado contra la pared lateral y entre besos. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta tocar la dureza que se alzó en respuesta vertiginosa ante los toques lascivos.

— mmmmnn… sempai… mmnn

Pero no lo dejó hablar, más besos le impidieron pedirle que lo dejara sentarse hasta la cama, sus piernas casi flaqueaban pero no se corría todavía. Souichi entonces usó el mismo truco de la vez pasada, su lengua dentro de la oreja hasta sentirlo venirse entre sus manos.

Tanto poder, tantas sensaciones y todas provocadas por él. En su mochila de la escuela, Souichi traía aquel artefacto plástico y lo sacó diciendo:

— Morinaga retira tus pantalones y recuéstate en la cama.

— Pe… pero sempai, no puede, usted no puede pedirme eso. Es que yo… bueno esas cosas…

— ¡No discutas y hazlo ahora!

De pronto la respuesta rompió de inmediato la fantasía:

— Esto es demasiado Lucero, no quiero, yo no soy gay…

— No se trata de eso, ¿qué nunca te has explorado tus zonas de placer? Ahí hay una y no creo que te duela, tenemos condones y lubricante. Sólo interrumpes la fantasía.

— No quiero…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Esas cosas no son lo mío.

— Que mente tan cerrada la tuya. Si no quieres continuar damos por terminado todo. Mejor regresa a tu casa. — Lucero alardeaba, aunque no lo quería lejos pensó para sí misma que no permitiría que rehusara y la forma de presionarlo sería con su relación, ya que él había prometido hacer cualquier cosa.

Raúl agachó la mirada, era demasiado lo que ella pedía, de cierta forma lo hacía imaginar que perdería la hombría si esa chica tocaba aquellas zonas tan inexploradas, incluso por él mismo. Tenía miedo, una especie de sensación rara en sus entrañas de imaginarla tocando ahí y eso era algo que no pensó un minuto en hacer, de modo que respondió:

— Nos vemos mañana Lucero.

Al escuchar su nombre en vez de su apodo sempai, ella comprendió que el tipo se marchaba. Lo acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta donde Raúl dijo nuevamente:

— Es demasiado… es algo que me incomoda. Lo siento…pero lo otro no me parece mal. Además nunca me dejaste intentar contigo.

— Deberías irte, es tarde y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

— No te enfades Lucero sempai.

— Mejor vete.

Raúl sintió un pesar en su pecho, la joven que tanto adoraba lo rechazaba tajantemente por no ceder a sus caprichos, a pesar de que había consentido todos y cada uno, ese le resultaba un poco desagradable e incómodo. Pero lo más importante había sido su actitud, fría, determinante y tuvo miedo de lo que vendría.

— ¿Te veo mañana en la estación?

— Yo creo que mañana, debe cada uno llegar por su cuenta.

Esa frase lo hizo sentir terrible, herido y la miró intentando conmover su corazón, no obstante ella simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara e ingresó a su casa.

Esperanzado de que ella razonara su petición exagerada, se durmió esa noche Raúl suspirando. Se levantó un poco triste y llegó temprano a su salón esperando por ella que no le dirigió una sola mirada al ingresar al aula.

Aguardó hasta que la clase finalizó y la siguió pues se levantó hasta salir al pasillo.

— Sempai, espera un poco.

— No me digas así, no tienes porque, mejor olvida todo lo que sucedió, parece que yo te he forzado a hacer cosas que no quieres.

Raúl se quedó paralizado y no supo que decir, fue a su siguiente clase y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Lucero. En sus entrañas las ganas de llorar se hicieron dolorosas, las cuales contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Se distrajo escuchando al profesor y evitando pensar en las cosas que había pasado con ella. Demasiado extraño que ella no mostrara ningún sentimiento por él. Esa mujer que amaba, no se veía triste, tenía la misma expresión de siempre durante la clase, su rostro serio y parecía concentrarse perfectamente pues participaba como todas las veces en lo que preguntaron los profesores.

La miró en la distancia, la miró al salir de cada clase y almorzó solitario en la cafetería la comida que había preparado para él, observó la que tenía para ella y nuevamente ese pesar dolió en su pecho.

— Sempai… — Expresó en un susurro callado.

.

Esa semana se fue lenta, no había forma de que Raúl se acercara a ella para pedirle que le hiciera aquello y si no cedía, seguramente no podría recuperarla. Se preguntó si su hombría se vería mermada, si eso podría ser tan malo como para dejarla hacerlo y continuar lo que comenzaban a tener. Extrañó sus risas, sus labios, sus regaños, estudiar con ella e incluso a su amorosa familia. Lo que hacía al llegar a casa era tenderse en la cama a mirar el techo y pensar tantas cosas. Claro, era un joven maltratado, sin embargo aún tenía un poco de orgullo, lo único que le quedaba era ser dueño de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, de su propio placer y no iba a arrastrase para ser tratado como un juguete, ni aunque fuera la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero las propias palabras se quebraron, se rompieron lentamente conforme las horas y los días pasaron. Dolía cada vez más mirarla sin recibir un poco de su afecto. Ella parecía la misma de siempre, sentada en primera fila en todas las clases y solitaria pues nadie más había llegado al salón, leyendo en su celular, dibujando cosas en su libreta. Raúl se preguntó demasiado si en verdad valía la pena intentar hablarle nuevamente y a pesar de que rehusó demasiadas veces a su corazón, el lunes de esa nueva semana que comenzaba sin ella, se aproximó hasta el pupitre donde la mujer yacía sentada en espera de la siguiente clase:

— ¿Entonces has terminado conmigo porque no te dejo hacer eso? ¿Es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un objeto para experimentar?

Al percatarse de que le hablaba él, ella cerró la libreta donde dibujaba y respondió:

— ¿O sea te haces la victima? No tienes derecho. Yo te acepté aunque no quería un novio. Todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos y no me tienes la confianza para hacer algo que es normal en una pareja.

— ¿Te parece normal que hagas cosas de homosexuales conmigo? Tú eres mujer, ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación.

— Yo sólo creí que tú podrías jugar conmigo, conocernos más. Además eso no es sólo entre homosexuales, las mujeres también sentimos placer en ese lugar y los hombres tienen ahí la parte más sensible y placentera. Me asombra que no la tocaras tú mismo. Simplemente creí que luego de lo que hemos pasado comprendías que podríamos hacer cualquier cosa y pedirte eso no es la gran cosa, es como si tú me pidieras sexo. ¿Poner tu pene en mi vagina crees que es algo tan distinto como tocarte yo de esa forma?

— No es lo mismo Lucero, no es natural, tú me pides que me haga gay. Desde que todo comenzó es lo que has buscado y yo no soy gay. No lo entiendes ¡no soy gay! Si lo que buscas es salir con un tipo así, deberías buscarlo en vez de intentar hacerme así.

Lucero se levantó enfadada, tomó sus cosas y antes de salir del salón, dándole la espalda le dijo:

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Si hubiera querido un novio gay no hubiera salido contigo en primer lugar. Morinaga jamás diría esas cosas, él es perfecto pues su amor es incondicional, no le importa nada y te apuesto que si su sempai se volviera mujer de todas formas encontraría la manera de amarlo. Tú no te pareces nada a él porque algunas caricias mías te atemorizan tanto que prefieres quedarte lejos. ¡Pues bien! Si eso quieres, simplemente no vuelvas a hablarme. Yo no volveré a pedirte nada nunca más.

Entonces Lucero salió del aula, y no volvió aunque la clase comenzó. Raúl entró a la siguiente y luego la siguiente sin poder verla durante todo el día. Se preocupó pero no tuvo el valor de marcar su celular hasta que la tercera clase sin ella comenzaba. Desafortunadamente el teléfono de ella estaba apagado, de modo que la buscó, primero en la biblioteca, luego caminó por los salones vacíos que solían usar para practicar sus escenas, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió caminar hasta unas jardineras donde solían recostarse en el pasto para charlar o leer libros, e incluso tantas veces besarse.

Lo que Raúl desconocía sobre la chica que salía con él, era la profunda sensibilidad que ocultaba, que le había mostrado a él, de una manera sutil, que se podía ver en la fragilidad que surgía cuando se conmovía ante los esfuerzos del joven que había aceptado como su novio. No obstante, procuraba mostrarse seria, ecuánime, no podía flaquear y dejarse vencer ante las emociones, deseaba ser dura como Souichi Tatsumi con tal de que sus emociones no se descontrolaran. Lo quería para ella, tantas veces había notado que no era precisamente Morinaga a quien ella admiraba, a quien ella quería besar. El joven tras el disfraz había dejado de ser un chico idealizado de los mangas yaoi, se había vuelto tan real que verlo ante ella frágil la primera vez que lo había tocado, la hacía desear más de él. No quería jugar el mismo juego, quería tenerlo tal como era sin tornarlo un príncipe aunque le causaba seguridad el hacerlo así, podía justificar sus deseos por obtener algo travieso, algo que le divertía.

Aquella tarde en su casa, al sacarlo sintió un hueco en su interior, no pretendía apartarlo y su farsa no había resultado como lo planeó, sólo pudo mirar en el joven, aquellos ojos ¿de horror? ¿De asco? En realidad no tenía idea lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio. Así que decidió pretender que nada ocurría, evadir sus emociones fingiendo que nunca lo había conocido ni nada, intentó centrarse en el estudio y por más que trató, ahora cada una de las historias que imaginó, llegaban al drama, a pérdida, a que Morinaga terminaba por rechazar al sempai por creer que no sería correspondido. Sus libretas comenzaron a tener dibujos del príncipe encantador que no era la caricatura de sus deseos, sino se tornaba combinado con Raúl.

Así fue que de pronto lo vio tal cual era, en cuanto expresó aquellas palabras. Un chico más, como todos de los que había escuchado, como cualquiera que hubiera conocido sus gustos por los romances homosexuales, la había rechazado a ella por esa curiosidad suya a experimentar. Primero estaba molesta, pero al escuchar sus palabras tajantes aquél día, no había vuelta atrás para su relación marchita y se había levantado para escapar a su dolor de perderlo, a que pudiera observar que estaba llorando inconteniblemente, de manera que sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse del aula salieron de su corazón, llenas de lamentaciones.

Había decidido no prestarle atención, no hablarle, borrar y bloquear su número en el celular e incluso cambiarlo. No lo quería en las redes sociales, ni en ningún otro sitio. Al menos era lo que su orgullo le dictaba, pero sus emociones hablaban distinto, había una pena, ese dolor que se siente cuando las ilusiones te han partido por la mitad y estar incompleto es la única respuesta ante el mundo. Las fantasías se habían desmoronado entre sus dedos y no existía ese hombre perfecto que ella amaba, estaba un chico que la despreciaba por una petición insignificante, a la cual ella se dijo a sí misma accedería para él.

Fue de esa forma que caminó por el campus largo rato hasta sentarse en la misma jardinera que los había visto como un par de enamorados y sonrió ante algunas cosas absurdas y graciosas que recordó de él. Sus preguntas para lo que el manga de koi suru boukun representaba para ella y la capacidad de asombro que él poseía, parecía de verdad estar hecho a la medida de sus ilusiones más profundas, sin embargo despertar de ello no resultó nada grato. Se sentó ahí con su teléfono bloqueado para las llamadas, a leer las mismas cosas que le daban felicidad, sus mangas, las historias, cosa que había hecho los días anteriores en los que trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el hecho de que el chico que amaba, la rechazaba ahora.

Por supuesto que ella no había reconocido a nadie, ni a si misma sus sentimientos, cómo podría, era raro siendo el sempai, además de que tenía una mala experiencia con un chico que se había burlado de una carta suya que expresaba su dulce amor. Desde esa experiencia, había decidido no enamorarse y mucho menos lo reconocería luego de mirar a un tipo que estaba lleno de prejuicios. Ese par de horas caminando alejada de todo, no había sacado de su cabeza ni una pizca del problema, al contrario no podía centrarse para leer o para escribir. Y cuando suspiraba, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, fue cuando los pies de él se aproximaron hasta donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Lloras por mí? No quise hacerte llorar Lucero sempai.

— No estoy llorando, sólo bostecé, no te confundas, nunca lloraría por nadie, menos por ti.

— Vaya… de verdad que te pareces a Souichi.

— ¿Bueno podrías dejarme sola? Estaba leyendo hasta que me interrumpiste.

— ¿No vendrás a clase? Seguro que nos dejan pasar tarde.

Lucero levantó la cara para mirarlo y le molestó que estuviera ahí después de lo que había dicho:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Raúl? No te entiendo, primero dices que te quiero volver gay y ahora estás aquí. ¿Qué esperas de mí? Debías buscarte una chica normal que no le gusten esas cosas antinaturales.

— Lamento haber dicho eso, es sólo que es muy raro para mí. Pero no quiero que termine, si eso te hace feliz… creo que aceptaré. ¿De verdad vas a poner ahí tus dedos?

Una pequeña risa salió de labios de la joven, su novio tenía preguntas raras y accedía a sus caprichos, algo que la hizo responder con naturalidad:

— No, lo haremos con el pene plástico que compraste, y prometo que si te duele nos detenemos. Además te dejaré hacerlo conmigo. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Raúl no se imaginó nunca algo tan pervertido, ¿penetrar a su novia con un pene falso? A pesar de lo extraño que pareciera, no le quedaron dudas, él podría juguetear con ella finalmente y sólo debía soportar un poco de incomodidad.

— Yo quiero algo más, hacerlo como lo hacen hombre y mujer. ¿Aceptas el trato?

— De acuerdo, pero no me siento lista para eso todavía. ¿Esperarás un poco?

— Tenemos un trato. — Dijo agachándose hasta donde ella estaba sentada y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Observó sus ojos llorosos y se percató de inmediato que no únicamente él sufría de amor. La mujer de sus sueños le correspondía aunque no se lo había dicho y era demasiado terca para confesarlo, o para ceder en cualquier cosa.

Se levantaron para marchar a la clase, y ella limpió sus ojos en el sanitario antes de entrar. Por supuesto que cuando las cosas parecen tener un poco de suspenso el tiempo se marcha a prisa como sentencia de lo que vendrá. De esta forma las clases terminaron y al marchar a la estación:

— ¿Raúl, vendrás a mi casa esta tarde?

Esas palabras implicaban tantas cosas, ser tocado de forma extraña y además cumplir su promesa, pero también significaban que podría avanzar con ella y pedirle su confesión de amor por supuesto.

— Es… está bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Así es sempai, yo se lo dije, haré cualquier cosa por usted.

La respuesta más galante que podría decir Morinaga había hecho sonreír a la joven que tomó impulsivamente su mano y lo beso deteniendo su marcha rumbo a la estación. Un chico bastante feliz suspiró y se olvidó de lo que acontecería en la privacidad de la habitación de su novia.

Al llegar se sentaron a la mesa y comieron un poco, luego una vez en la habitación de ella, observó a Lucero ponerse frente a su computadora y comenzar a escribir la escena de su historia, algo común que solía pasar cuando ella tenía un lapsus creativo. Raúl la interrumpió mientras dejaba su mochila cerca del buró:

— Lucero sempai, si haremos eso usted y yo, sólo le pido que no haga una historia de ello. Seamos tú y yo esta vez. ¿No merezco al menos eso?

— De acuerdo, entonces retira tus pantalones y sube a la cama.

— Bueno… yo… te dejaré hacer eso, ¿pero podríamos hacerlo a mi forma?

— De acuerdo.

Ella tomó de un cajón la bolsa con el pene plástico, el lubricante y uno de los condones y se aproximó hasta Raúl.

Claro que no es posible limitar a una escritora, cada sensación se narra dentro de sí y por supuesto con Lucero no estaba la excepción, mucho menos con la petición de Raúl. De pronto escuchó las palabras que narraban la continuación de la historia que escribía y que se había quedado trunca luego de la negativa de su novio.

.

— No quiero… — Había respondido Tetsuhiro ante la petición de Souichi para desnudarse y subirse a la cama.

Enfadado ordenó nuevamente:

— Morinaga si no quieres que me enoje será mejor que me obedezcas.

— No sempai, esto es demasiado, una cosa es tocarnos, una distinta que usted piense penetrarme con algo que no es ni siquiera lo que usted tiene entre las piernas

— ¿Así que no lo harás? Me iré a casa entonces y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿escuchaste? Si trabajaremos juntos no quiero ninguna aproximación tuya.

— Así lo haré sempai.

Pero las cosas jamás son simples cuando se trata de relaciones interpersonales, mirarse al siguiente día en el laboratorio fue complicado, luego de la cercanía que hubo, había sensaciones a medias que se contenían de ambas partes. Por supuesto que el tirano no demostró una sola de ellas, ninguna circunstancia ameritaba el exponerse ante nadie, ni ante sí mismo se permitió sentir la lejanía de su pupilo. Negó afanosamente sus sentimientos, porque estaban ahí para hacerle padecer un vacío que resonaba entre los susurros de los sueños muertos.

Con más de una semana de trabajar uno al lado del otro como un par de extraños, ambos se notaban un tanto apesadumbrados. Morinaga no dejó de pensar y repensar las cosas, tenía una oportunidad para acercarse a su sempai, para ser suyo de esa forma, aunque no pudiera ser un contacto real de esa parte íntima de su superior pero era su intensión el tocarlo. A pesar de que no se imaginó recibiendo algo en su interior y lo que tenía pensado era hacerse cargo de su sempai, de ir dentro de él como había visto tantas veces en videos, como había leído en un sinfín de novelas homoeróticas. De todas formas se rindió aquella tarde y le dijo:

— Sempai, ¿le gustaría venir a mi casa esta noche? Yo…

— ¿Por qué tendría que ir? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con alguien que…

— Haré lo que usted quiera, cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz. No cuestionaré sus motivos, ni me opondré.

Tetsuhiro se aproximó hasta Souichi, que con mirada seria se quedó estático, pero dentro de él había confusión en sus ideas, le dolía el no poder evadir más sus sensaciones, las cuales estaban ocultas bajo los cálculos de sus experimentos. Cada vez que sintió que deseaba besar al tonto de su asistente, se enfocó en su labor, haciendo pesado todo. Claro, una agonizante y desesperante sensación crecía denotando pesar, que evitaba comprendiera su lectura a la primera revisión, aunque jamás iba a claudicar en evadir sus afectos, y lograba exitoso el centrarse de lleno. Incluso en la soledad de su habitación, tantas veces su corazón se agitaba al recordar sólo un poco, el toque de las manos de ese hombre de cabellera azulada. Suspiros furtivos escaparon a su control de cuando en cuando. Pero justo ahí, el ladrón de sus oscuros pensamientos lo rodeó con ternura besando sus labios de forma suave, algo que él detestaba pues lo tornaba en frágil, al guiarlo en aquello.

Amar a una persona que le costaba expresarse, que rehusaba sus emociones y que demostraba en acciones su pasión, era algo que llamaba completamente a Tetsuhiro, adoraba ser quien sacaba a flote ese mirar salvaje, esa sonrisa casi diabólica que parecía desear devorarlo. Esa misma que puso en cuanto entraron a su departamento dejando los zapatos en el recibidor:

— Ahora Morinaga quiero que me des eso que compraste y te desnudes recostándote en la cama.

— Sempai… haré lo que usted quiere pero podríamos hacerlo de otra forma menos brusca, sólo necesito hacerlo despacio y no me opondré a nada.

— Cómo quieras, ¿pero no vas a negarte verdad?

— Claro que no, soy un hombre de palabra.

Morinaga sacó las cosas que venían en una bolsa plástica negra y las puso cerca de él. Se sentó en la cama e hizo una seña para que se aproximara su superior que lo miraba atento a sus acciones. Sin decir nada se colocó a su lado.

Las caricias con besos tiernos uno tras otro cortitos, con leves chupeteos hasta bajar a su cuello y observar cómo se erizaba la piel de Souichi. Las manos nerviosas de su sempai lo recorrieron por el torso, casi veloces a quitarle la camisa y levantarla hasta descubrir su abdomen plano y perfecto.

— Espera sempai, permíteme hacerlo a mí. Sólo quiero un poco de afecto, porque te amo sabes… quiero hacerte feliz, muy feliz. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?

Se sonrojó bastante Souichi, sin embargo asintió sin responder y Tetsuhiro desabrochó sus pantalones y los retiró. Con bastante vergüenza también se quitó los calzoncillos y se cubrió con ellos avergonzado de mostrarse semi desnudo.

— Pero ven aquí sempai, sube a besarme un poco, antes de que hagas nada, ¿puedes?

La respuesta fue recostarlo y besarlo sobre él en medio de sus piernas con su erección que se alzó apresurada. Su mano fue directo a ella para agitarla mientras siguió en el beso. Muy nervioso se levantó un poco y tomó entre sus manos un condón que puso al pene plástico. Pasó saliva pues su garganta se secó por tanta agitación. Las piernas abiertas de su asistente exponiéndose completamente lo hicieron seguir, retiró la ropa interior que cubría el poco pudor por encima y lo observó así desnudo. Tomó el frasco con lubricante mientras Morinaga cerró sus ojos para no sentirse tan incómodo. Cubrió con mucho lubricante el objeto que introduciría y lo puso ahí para meterlo despacio. La excitación era mucha, Souichi respiró agitado sonrojándose, sentía latir entre sus piernas su propio deseo, imaginando que quizá él debería hacerlo no con un objeto sino por cuenta propia.

Tetsuhiro resopló nervioso intentando relajarse mientras el lubricante permitió que se introdujera lento y causando esa sensación extraña dentro de joven. Pero todo era simple y nada doloroso, resbaló fácil entrando la punta luego más y de pronto un respingo en el chico que recibía aquello. Se sujetó a la cama y su sempai se detuvo:

— ¿Te duele?

— No… — Dijo casi pujando pues esa presión era deliciosa y seductora.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Souichi que siguió metiendo el artefacto pero con más prisa al observar al chico abrir los ojos y mirarlo con incredulidad.

— Es… espera… — Gimió mientras su sempai hizo movimientos directo a esa zona que había detectado.

Era demasiado, la presión a esa zona era irresistible, y mucho más la forma salvaje de recibir caricias ahí. La sensación presurosa se derramó cuando Souichi lo frotó con ahínco usando su mano sobre el pene que brincaba con cada acometida del artefacto. Sus piernas que temblaron haciendo leves movimientos con la cadera, extasiaron a quien observaba todo. Ni un minuto resistió cuando liberó su esencia salpicando su propio pecho y jadeando. No quería moverse cuando le pasó algunos pañuelos para que se limpiara.

Souichi no tuvo la osadía de preguntar si le había gustado, era obvio, algo que lo puso muy incómodo entre sus piernas, demasiado excitado. Sin decir nada ingresó al sanitario y ahí sintió pulsar su erección dura como roca. Tenía miedo de lo que seguía, de ser tocado o de llevar todo más lejos y penetrarle con su propio pene que ansiaba sumergirse en su asistente. Entonces hizo lo mismo que solía hacer cuando algo le incomodaba, escapar a las razones sentimentales y usar las cosas más lógicas. Si ya había logrado su cometido, lo más lógico era irse a casa. Salió a los pocos minutos luego de refrescarse y suspiró diciendo a su asistente que estaba poniendo sus pantalones:

— Nos vemos mañana Morinaga y no llegues tarde.

.

De pronto la fantasía se rompió cuando Lucero parada frente a Raúl le pidió irse a casa con tal de evadir, al igual que su personaje, el ser tocada por su pareja. El chico estaba más que nervioso, jamás había sentido algo similar, se había corrido tan duro que todavía no entraba en razón de lo que sucedió con los juegos de su novia. Intenso, demasiado intenso que se encontraba algo ido y manejable. Se vistió un poco torpe y a los pocos minutos salió sin responder, mucho más por la vergüenza que sintió.

Pero las cosas entre ambos jóvenes se hicieron más absurdas, a Raúl le había gustado aquello y a Lucero también le causaba mucho placer el verle así, de modo que la siguiente semana volvió a ocurrir, esta vez sin más resistencia del chico que tampoco es que reconociera que era placentero. A pesar de eso, el hecho de ser un juguete de experimentación de decir y exponer los sentimientos abiertamente sin recibir respuesta lo puso algo taciturno luego de la segunda vez de realizar ese mismo juego.

Los sueños de Raúl que desataban sus deseos reprimidos que poseía con su linda sempai y que se sentía de cierta forma abusado, pero que permitiría que ella le hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de que no se fuera, con tal de recibir ese afecto rudo, de pronto le dieron una epifanía. El original Morinaga Tetsuhiro se apareció de pronto y lo levantó del suelo donde había caído. El mundo a su alrededor se hizo en blanco y negro, las líneas, todo parecía dibujado y la figura frente a él le habló:

— Veo que te has topado con una tirana. ¿Pero la quieres no?

— La amo, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, yo me he sentido tan feliz desde que se ha vuelto mi sempai. Pero siento que abusa de mí y no me corresponde.

— Así suelen ser los tiranos como ella, tú quieres ser como yo y todavía no has entendido que un tirano requiere también un poco de rudeza. Dentro de ti está el valor para enfrentarte a su dominio. Sabes que seguramente ella te ama también, como sempai me ama a mí. Después de todo, no haría cosas así con nadie más, te aceptó aunque fuera a medias y ahora es tu turno de demostrar que ella es tuya también. Sé más atrevido.

Entonces Morinaga le mostró a Raúl las escenas donde él podía ser seductor, le recordó que el tirano se rendía completamente cuando sacaba el fuego de su corazón, podía hacerlo doblegarse y rendirse ante él, de placer, pero también de amor, de uno muy profundo. Y no necesariamente tenía que chantajearlo, podía hacerlo a través de su enorme afecto.

Esa mañana se levantó fresco, por alguna razón recordaba ese sueño de una forma demasiado realista, sintió seguridad, aquella que poseía el personaje cuando se trataba de los juegos de dominación con el tirano en el aspecto sexual, sin embargo, Raúl pensó que no necesariamente tenía que ser sólo en ese aspecto, quizá era verdad que como el tirano, su amada tenía sentimientos sin confesar.

Ese día, dejó de ser un personaje, se volvió dueño de su destino, se puso ropa común, no llevó su bata y en una estética se hizo un corte distinto. Quería ser él, era imperioso el demostrar que lo que había en su corazón no eran pasiones narradas, sino algo más fuerte, algo que tocaba la realidad para transformarla. De esa forma se presentó a la escuela y se sentó al lado de la joven.

— Buenos días Lucero. Hace un lindo día hoy.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa al ver el cambio pero no denotó en sus palabras o acciones algún cambio, lo saludo con naturalidad e ignoró por completo cualquier cosa que pudiera variar sus ilusiones. Tenía pensado que esa fantasía suya con un personaje de ficción podría continuar, a pesar de verle distinto en el exterior. Incluso al salir de la escuela nuevamente lo invitó a su casa, algo que el joven accedió siguiéndola como todas las veces.

Una vez ahí, las cosas se hicieron como todas las veces, la cama, los condones el pene plástico y el chico que permitió ser recostado en la cama. Pero algo distinto esta vez, mientras que las manos de Lucero querían desabrochar sus pantalones, él la reclinó a su lado y acarició sus caderas, pasó sus manos por sus senos suavemente y cuando ella tocó su dureza, él también acarició metiendo su mano bajo sus pantalones hasta tocar sus bragas. Raúl era tierno, unas suaves caricias la avergonzaron mientras que le dijo al oído:

— Lucero, me gustas mucho, te amo… quiero todo de ti. ¿Puedo?

Pero no le permitió responder, metió su lengua y se subió sobre ella que parecía gustarle su actitud, días atrás sus fantasías se habían vuelto un poco cambiantes y deseaba, aunque no lo dijera, el toque de las manos del hombre tan cálido que era su novio.

Raúl se quitó su camisa con ella quieta observando todo, bajó entre besitos hasta el abdomen de ella que descubrió de su blusa y cuando su boca tocó uno de sus pezones ella gimió y se sonrojó de aquella reacción. Entonces uno al otro se perdieron, no había ropa que pudiera estorbarles, dos jóvenes que se aman, que descubren el amor uno con otro, con las palabras de Raúl una y otra vez diciendo acompasado mientras se sumergía en el interior de ella:

— Te amo Lucero…aahh… te amo tanto…

Hizo que ella saliera de su fantasía para corresponderle, porque lo amaba, adoraba sus gestos, sus sonrisas y su forma tan complaciente, puesto que era un amor real y podía sentirlo cada vez que los toques de sus manos se sujetaron amorosamente al caminar, cuando los ojos de él lloraron de impotencia al contarle sus problemas familiares y por supuesto al compartir todos esos pequeños momentos especiales. Entonces, mientras la fiebre de la pasión los consumía, ella respondió ahogándose en el placer:

— También te amo Raúl.

Y con una estocada final, se sujetaron uno al otro hasta besarse mientras la sensación tibia se hacía húmeda y cálida. Un par de lágrimas el joven intentó ocultarlas mientras se recostó al lado de ella, a lo cual la chica sintió esa ternura que de verdad parecía salida del personaje del manga.

A partir de aquel encuentro, no es que Lucero dejara de ser una tirana, siempre iba a querer usarlo para actuar las escenas de su imaginación, eso sin resistencia del joven que le parecía divertido aquello. Ahora podía actuar con ella las escenas privadas y divertirse jugando a ser Morinaga en muchos aspectos, pero también era él, Raúl y amaba a Lucero, podía escucharle decir su nombre y él decir el suyo mientras la abrazaba, la visitaba y permanecía a su lado. Así comenzó aquella relación extraña en la que el par de jóvenes jamás pudieron separarse.

Respecto a la historia que ella escribía así fue como terminó:

Esa tarde luego de haber experimentado aquello con su asistente, Souichi no podía dejar de recordar los gestos que había hecho, estaba más que excitado, demasiado, a tal grado que al siguiente día le pidió ir a su departamento nuevamente, a lo cual el joven accedió sin dudar. Esta vez Morinaga tenía un plan, deseaba conquistarlo, sentirse amado, así que al llegar no le permitió llevar todo a la cama, le invitó un par de cervezas y entre las risas, las historias comenzaron los besos. Souichi estaba deseoso así que cuando su asistente acarició por fuera de sus pantalones el otro respondió con gemidos. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso mucho más cuando Tetsuhiro usó su boca y lo hizo correrse en pocos instantes. Un frágil sempai se recostó acelerado y el lubricante que había servido a otro propósito vertido en un par de dedos de Morinaga entró para causarle sensaciones. Se resistió un poco, pero al percibir la presión a su punto de placer, todo se apresuró hasta tener a su asistente muy dentro pulsando sin moverse hasta que se acostumbró a tenerlo ahí. Entonces en brazos del amor se dejó llevar, no podía resistirse, no quería resistirse pues lo amaba. Los murmullos de los te amo se le grabaron tan fuerte mientras el orgasmo lo alcanzó al mismo tiempo que al que lo penetraba.

Que podía pasar luego de aquello, despertar juntos en la misma cama y con un sempai sonrojado y enfadado por cierto líquido que escurrió entre sus piernas. Sin embargo las cosas mejoraron lentamente y finalmente un día la respuesta a sus más grandes anhelos.

— Te amo Morinaga…

.

FIN

.

.

 **Mis queridas tiranas nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones. Laura Paty que las quiere y no me olvido de cada continuación.**


End file.
